The Princess and Me
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Before the events of Phantom Planet, Danny is still set on trying to live normally. But how can you since you are considered the most well known ghost of the world. Meanwhile, 15 year old Elsa is allowed to attend Casper High in attempt to be a normal girl despite her ice powers that she is able to control to an extent. Delsa
1. Introductions

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**Author's Note: All right, I wanted to make something very clear. To the Sultan guest reviewer who didn't want me to reply to them, instead of acting like I'm a total idiot and saying: "AMITY PARK IS IN ILLINOIS NOT INDIANA! LOOK IT UP ON DP WIKI!" watch Phantom Planet. According to a friend of mine, looking carefully in that episode when they zoom out of Amity Park, it looks like the city is in Indiana, NOT Illinois. Also, don't think the DP wiki is the sole purpose to get information because wiki is made of info people THINK that went on DP. So, wiki versus the cartoon itself? Yeah, I'm going for Indiana. So quit with the angry anon reviews. Next time, you have the gall to call me out like that, make an account so I can talk to you instead of talking to you like this. Thank you very much. **

* * *

"Danny, are you sure you got all that? Danny? Danny!"

The boy gasped as he snapped to attention. His older sister, Jazz, gave him a look of disapproval, "Uh yeah! It was in…1984? Right?" He quickly answered, rubbing his messy black hair.

Jasmine Fenton, also known as Jazz, sighed and placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose, "This isn't a history question. We're working on math problems."

"…Right. Of course we are." said Danny, all the while trying to stifle a yawn. His sister, of course, noticed it right away.

"Have you been getting enough sleep? You look tired." The two were sitting at the kitchen table, and were in the middle of one of their study sessions. The eldest Fenton sibling was trying to help the youngest with boosting his grades, but so far, it wasn't going so well. The reason for their slow progress wasn't too hard to figure out, considering that Danny came close to falling asleep every few minutes. This worried Jazz to no end. Ever since Vlad Masters became mayor of Amity Park, Danny had been having problems; way more then what he had to deal with from the past year. And Vlad certainly wasn't making things any easier for her brother.

"It's nothing, Jazz." Danny said, standing up to stretch the kinks out of his arms.

Jazz was unconvinced by her sibling's denial, as she recalled how he acted before she knew his secret, which was the same way he was behaving now. It sort of hurt that he was still reluctant to talk to her, since she really cared about her little brother. After all, she was now a senior and was going off to college next year, and wouldn't be able to spend as much time as she used to. Danny was just starting his sophomore year, but considering how little progress the studying was going, things weren't looking good for the half ghost boy.

The redhead was one of the few people to know of her brother's deepest secret: Danny Fenton was the notorious ghost boy of Amity Park, **_Danny Phantom_**. Gaining his powers by accident from their parents' ghost portal, Danny had since then taken it upon himself to fight off the ghosts that dared to escape through the portal, and try to take over the world. It was a very hard task, considering the young teenager had been only fourteen at the time. And now that he was a year older, he had to deal with even crazier ghosts, as well as worry about passing even harder classes, and that was without having to worry about dealing with whatever plan Vlad came up with, or when his alter ego, **_Vlad Plasmius_**, made an appearance.

"Please don't try to hide your problems from me, Danny. I can tell that you definitely aren't getting enough sleep. Just tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help." Her tone was both stern, and concerned at the same time.

Danny opened his mouth to argue, but he knew it would be useless trying to deny it even further. He let out a deep sigh before looking back at Jazz, who was waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Okay, you've got me there." he said, tiredly. "The ghost attacks have been getting really hard to deal with lately, and it's been taking me longer to capture them before they cause too much damage. Plus, all of this schoolwork isn't exactly helping me keep me calm, either." He slumped back into his seat, no longer attempting to hide his exhaustion. "I just don't know, Jazz. Can I even make it through another year? I mean, I'm a teenager; I should be worried about passing tests, or getting a date with a girl. Tch, but I already know that's not going to happen any time soon."

"The tests?"

"No. Getting any girl to even consider going out with me." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to relieve some of the stress he was feeling. "This year would be more bearable for me if I could just do something else besides keeping this town safe. And before you say anything, homework doesn't count."

Jazz frowned pensively, trying in vain to think of a way to help her brother. She knew that Danny's evening responsibilities were taxing on him; she didn't think that she would've lasted a day in his shoes. Refocusing her attention on the depressed boy beside her, she patted her brother on the back to show her support.

"I understand what you're going through, little bro. Really, I do." she said. "And I wish that I could find some way to help, but I've never faced half of the things that you have. But don't worry, I'm sure something will come up in the future; you can never know for certain what the next day will bring. Right now, you've got to try and focus on this math. Mom and Dad will kill you if you don't keep your grades up."

"Yeah. Sure." Danny sighed, even though he knew that his sister was right. He didn't mean to complain so often, but considering the life that he had, he figured that he had the right to occasionally gripe about things that irked him. Thinking back to the personal promise he made to himself at the start of the school year, he began to wonder if he could actually keep it. He was serious about doing something fun on top of keeping Amity Park safe, but was that even possible? It wasn't that he wanted to stop being Danny Phantom. Hell, he loved having his powers, even if he would've been content with his life if he had never gotten them in the first place. More to the point, he could've easily ignored the countless ghosts that escaped from the Ghost Zone, and let someone else take care of the mess. But he knew that he could never do that, as he felt that it was his duty to ensure that the world remained safe.

Nonetheless, Danny had every intention of keeping his goal, he just wished that it wasn't so hard. Sure, he had Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and to some extent a much more friendly Valerie, there to support him, but it just wasn't the same. If only there were someone his own age, that knew of the hardships that he constantly went through; someone that he could easily relate to. He almost wanted to laugh of the absurdity of such a thing happening to him anytime soon, before he attempted to solve the math problem that was proving to be quite the hassle to figure out.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa! Mom and Dad wanna see you!"

"Alright, alright, hold on, Anna. I'll be there in a moment."

A twelve-year-old girl, with strawberry blonde hair tied into braided pigtails, giggled before she rushed out of the room. Another girl, three years older than Anna, got up from her desk and made her way to the main throne room. Unlike the younger girl, her hair was platinum blonde, and was tied in a tight braided bun. Seeing that the older girl was following her, Anna continued to rush on ahead, her pigtails flying out from behind her. Elsa, on the other hand, calmly walked down the hallway with the elegance and grace of a sophisticated young lady. These two girls were sisters, and princesses, to a modern kingdom known as Arendelle. As they entered the throne room, they saw their parents, King Erlend and Queen Amalie, quietly discussing something important. They stopped their conversation, however, when they heard their daughters come walking in.

"Mother, Father, you wanted to see me?" Elsa asked casually, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Yes, Elsa, we did. You see, your mother and I have been discussing of what to do when the time comes for you to become Queen of Arendelle." responded Erlend, as he rose from his throne and walked over to his daughter.

"What? You mean, right now?" Anna asked, surprised at the thought.

Amalie laughed gently, "No, Anna, not now."

"You see, Elsa, a queen must be prepared for more than just ruling a kingdom." said Erlend. "You must learn to understand what is best for the commonwealth, and take action accordingly; to keep a level head during catastrophes and natural disasters. Not to mention, we will have to eventually prepare the kingdom when it comes time to reveal a certain…attribute about you." An awkward silence fell over the room, but Elsa knew what her father was referring to.

"You mean my powers..." She looked down at her hands, and watched as snowflakes began to emerge.

Elsa was by no means an ordinary princess. On the day that she was born, her parents were shocked to discover that she had inherited the power to control ice and snow from her father's side of the family. When Erlend was still a young boy, a witch had cursed his father with cryokinetic powers that completely changed how he lived his life, as punishment for ruling Arendelle through cruelty and intimidation. When the young man became the next king, he had feared that his father's curse would transfer to him as well. He was extremely relieved when he showed no signs of developing cryokinetic powers of his own, however, and worked hard to regain his family's lost honor. But his worries soon returned after their first daughter was born, and proved that the curse had simply skipped a generation. The young girl tried to keep her abilities under control, but the process was extremely difficult. It was only thanks to the advice from a wise old troll, that she was able restrain her powers to an extent that she could keep them a secret from everyone, with the sole exception being her parents and Anna.

With the love and support from her family, Elsa was able to live a fairly normal life. She and Anna were taught by the best teachers Arendelle had to offer, and they could even spend time together doing the things that normal sisters could: play games, use computers, and even watch television. But even after fifteen years of disciplined training, Elsa was still afraid that she might hurt someone if she lost control, even for an instant. To ensure such an incident never occurred, she kept herself confined to the castle, despite her desire to make more friends.

"Yes, Elsa." said Erlend, calmly, making Elsa glance back at him. That's why your mother and I have been trying to think of the best way to get over your social anxiety problem, to help you learn how to interact with people. Being a ruler of a kingdom would require that skill."

"I know!" Anna piped up, causing her family to turn toward her, "We can go somewhere new, and enroll in a public school!"

"Anna, don't be silly. We couldn't possibly do that and risk Elsa's powers being exposed." Erlend responded, shaking his head at the very notion.

"But she's got a point." Elsa suddenly said, bringing her family's attention back to her. "I've always longed to go outside and meet new people, and this may be my only chance to do so. I know that you and Mother have so supportive of me, Father, but I simply can't do that if I stayed holed in the palace all the time."

The king and queen of Arendelle became silent as they looked to one another, as if they were having a telepathic conversation. They then looked back at their daughter, making her somewhat nervous of their gaze.

"Are you sure you have your powers under control, Elsa?" her father finally asked.

Hope shining in her blue eyes, Elsa smiled softly. "I think I do, for the most part, anyways. As long as I keep calm, I can actually touch things without them freezing over."

"I see." Erland adopted a serious expression. "You do realize that if anyone were to find out that you are a princess attending a public school, the paparazzi will be on you in a heartbeat, and that's not including the ones that we have here in Arendelle."

"Which is why we must not let anyone know of this, dear. If we want this plan to work out, no one must know of Elsa's royal status." said Amalie, sending her eldest daughter a warm smile.

"Hold on, Elsa gets to go traveling, but not me? That's not fair, I want to see new places, too!" Anna interjected with a pout. She always hated being left out.

The royal couple just laughed warmly. "Don't worry, Anna, you may come with your sister and me, too." answered the queen.

"Wait, you're not coming too, Father?" asked Elsa.

The king shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot, my daughter. Someone needs to stay behind to look after the kingdom, after all. But, if you three are going to be moving to attend school abroad, I must know which country you all are planning on traveling to, so that we can make the necessary arrangements."

"America might be our best option, dear. Their school year has just recently started, and having Elsa and Anna experience what it's like to attend public school will be a good learning experience for them." Amalie pointed out, to which Erlend nodded approvingly.

"If that's the case, which school, and in what state?"

"I already know of a school that we could go to, Father. It's in a town that I've always dreamed of visiting." The platinum blonde smiled at Anna, who was beaming widely.

"That's excellent, Elsa. What is this town called, and where is it located?" Amalie asked, happy that her elder daughter was taking the initiative.

There was a brief spell of silence, before Elsa spoke again. "Amity Park, Indiana."


	2. Moving

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**To the guest review Conservative, let me point out that I am a Conservative myself and I fully agree that Liberals would go against Danny not Conservatives. My beta reader and co-writer Toa is the one who is against conservative and he wrote that, not me. But I did let him know to not insert politics into this story because honestly, that's one thing I try to avoid when writing stories. I took out that part for I had no idea it was in there. Thanks for the heads up, it won't happen again. **

* * *

Danny slowly dragged his feet across the sidewalk's gray pavement, willing himself to keep on moving. The morning didn't exactly start off well for him since his alarm clock failed to go off on time. If it hadn't been for Jazz's help, he would've had to make a mad dash in order to get to school on time. To make matters worse for the boy, it was Monday, which meant that there was another four more days of school before the weekend.

It had been over a week since his pep talk with Jazz, and he was still in a surly mood. Despite her comforting words, they did him little to no good in helping him see the brighter side of life. He still didn't like going to school, and was now beginning to feel too tired to go on his nightly patrols as Danny Phantom. But, if there was one thing that he could easily see as a positive in his current situation, it was that there hadn't been much ghost activity in a long while; even Vlad was being unusually quiet. Normally, Danny would've taken this lull in activity as a sign that his arch-nemesis was probably planning something big, but with homework and tests piling up, the raven-haired boy was too preoccupied to even think about it.

He yawned once more as he continued to make his way toward Casper High, his body still not fully awake. He had decided to walk there for once, instead of flying via Invisible Airlines (i.e., flying whilst invisible), since he reckoned that he might need to save his energy in case of a sudden ghost attack. He'd also reckoned that the walking would help wake him up even faster, considering that he still haven't acquired the taste for coffee. His exhaustion was so severe, that he didn't notice the mansion that he passed by; the same mansion that hadn't been lived in for a long while, and had some moving vans parked out front. If the young Fenton had been more attentive and stayed a bit longer, he would've caught sight of the movers walking back to the vans, having just finished putting in the last of the items.

* * *

Inside her neat room was Princess Elsa, staring at her reflection from a full-body mirror. After she, her sister, and her mother arrived last Friday, they used the following weekend to make their mansion more hospitable for an extended period of time. According to the plan that Erlend and Amalie came up with, she and her sister would be attending public school for one year. On the off chance that the girls liked their schools, then they would be allowed to stay until they graduated, which was something the eldest princess sincerely hoped was possible.

As Elsa continued to stare at herself in the mirror, she recalled how she managed to actually get to America in the first place. At first, her parents were curious as to why she had chosen Amity Park as the place where she wanted to attend school. She had told them that it was because the suburban town had a nice friendly atmosphere amongst the population. But the real reason, however, was because both princesses wanted a chance to meet the famous ghostly hero who lived there. Ever since Danny Phantom appeared on T.V., Anna immediately thought that he was the coolest hero ever. And Elsa could see why her sister adored him, since the ghost boy did everything he could to protect the people of Amity Park, as well as the world. Despite the bad publicity he'd gotten when he was involved with physical confrontation with the town's mayor, to which the public originally shunned him for, Anna and Elsa never thought he was the evil monster the the anchor news made him out to be. Personally, Elsa felt some kind of kinship between herself and the ghost boy, as she could understand to some degree how difficult it must have been for him: having powers that set him apart from everyone else, with the whole world practically against him simply because he was different. And yet, despite all of the hardships he faced, he continued to fight for his people, which made him all the more admirable in her eyes.

She could hardly believe that her parents were giving her the opportunity to finally live her dream. Getting the chance to pick the place to study abroad, to be able to go outside of the castle she had been cooped up in for the majority of her life, to interact with people her own age, all of these things were part of her deepest desire to live a normal life. Naturally, her parents were worried about Amity Park being a safe environment for their children, but she had assured them that the town was extremely safe, what with its low crime rate. She didn't mention the sporadic ghost attacks that occurred, grateful that her parents were a little old fashioned when it came to watching television. That wasn't to say that they didn't watch television at all, they just preferred to do so when they felt the need to, or when they wanted to watch a few of their favorite sitcoms.

Erlend had been the one to make all the preparations the day after that fateful family meeting, stressing the necessity of keeping their royal lineages a secret to both Elsa and Anna. To that point, it was agreed that the female members of the royal family would take on the last name of Smith while they were in America, just to be on the safe side. Their cover story was that they were a family of an ambassador, and their mother wanted her and her sister to complete their education in America, whilst their father was working oversees.

And while the girls and their mother were away, the king would stay in Arendelle to both watch over his kingdom, and make sure that no one knew where his wife and daughters had gone. He even allowed one of their most trusted maids and butlers to go along with them. On top of that, he bought them a nice comfortable mansion that wasn't too far away from the schools the girls would be attending. Both Elsa and Anna were extremely excited to be living in a different country, although the eldest princess was much better at containing her exuberance than her younger sister. Her etiquette tutors were quite good at making sure their lessons stuck.

Now here she was, in her room, getting ready for her first day of school at Casper High School. For her outfit, she had decided to go with a blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of blue flats. She sighed for the umpteenth time as she put her hair into its usual tight braided bun. Despite the reassurance from both of her parents, she couldn't help but worry that someone might recognize her. She was eternally thankful that her parents preferred to keep their family life private, as all the stress would've been hell for her as a kid. If the people of Arendelle had managed to find out about her powers, she would've most likely been treated as the reincarnation of her kingdom's most hated tyrant king. Even though she wanted to make more friends, her first instinct to keep herself hidden was still pretty strong.

Elsa bit her bottom lip as a sudden wave of anxiety began to settle in, before she quickly closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't let those types of feelings run her life any longer. She had already managed to keep her powers under control to some extent, and the last thing she needed was to have a relapse minutes before her first day of school began.

"Elsa!"

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Anna call her. The younger girl came rushing in, already dressed in some nice modern green and pink clothing,

"Come on! We're going to be late on our first day!"

"Okay, Anna. Just hold on a second, I need to make sure that I've got everything I need." said Elsa, before looking back at the mirror.

Anna just stared at her older sister, her arms folded in front of her chest impatiently. "Are you still worried that someone is going to see through your disguise?" Elsa blinked and looked back at her sister, surprised at how quickly her sister could figure out what was bothering her. "No one is going to recognize you, Elsa, so stop worrying already! Now, come on!"

"It's not that simple, Anna." sighed Elsa, as she looked down nervously. "My entire life, I've been working so hard to make sure no one finds out about my powers. And now that I'm finally getting the chance to go outside of our palace, I can't help but worry that I might mess up my only shot to experience what it's like to have a normal life. I know that I shouldn't be this paranoid, but I just can't help it; it's like a smoker trying to get over their addiction, the urge is still there."

Anna frowned in thought. She knew how her sister got whenever she felt stressed, and it'd be such a shame if the new carpet got covered in frost; that would only make Elsa feel worse about herself. Suddenly, the younger sister smirked.

"I've got an idea! Wait right here!" Her pigtails flying, Anna rushed out of the room. Elsa couldn't help but stare at the space where her sister once stood, one of her eyebrows quirked in confusion. Sometimes, she just couldn't comprehend what went inside her sister's head. A few seconds later, her sister returned with something in her hands. "Check it out!" she said, as she presented the item to her.

"…Glasses?" Elsa questioned, taking the frames into her own hands.

"Yep! They should help your disguise even more!" Anna said with a wide smile.

"But, Anna, I don't need glasses."

"That's the beauty of these things, these glasses aren't really glasses; their lenses are just transparent." said Anna, adding an extravagant flourish of her hands, making Elsa sigh as she turned back toward the mirror.

She then studied the glasses in her hand, noticing how the lenses seemed quite large and round. Shrugging to herself, she put them on and saw that her sister was right; they were purely cosmetic. She also noticed that they made her blue eyes seem a bit larger than normal.

"Thanks, Anna." said Elsa, although she honestly wasn't sure if wearing glasses was going to help her keep her identity a secret.

"No problem! I'd say that they make you look adorable!" Anna replied with a squeal, all the while hugging her sister's arm.

"Elsa! Anna! Come on! The buses are here!" Amalie called from downstairs.

Anna quickly hurried out of Elsa's room. Elsa followed suit after giving her reflection on last inspection. Gripping her new backpack, she tried to get herself psyched for the new life experience that was practically just around the corner, all the while fighting the sensation of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

"Dude, you doing okay?" Tucker asked when he saw his best friend come walking up the front entrance's stairs.

"Yeah, I guess. For once, I was lucky to get enough sleep last night." Danny replied as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle another yawn.

"Well, that's good to hear. And even better news is that from what I've heard, Mr. Lancer said that no one failed last week's test." Sam added with a small smile.

"That's great! As long as I'm passing, I should be able to make it through this year just fine." The fact that he had been able to pass one Lancer's tests managed to bring a smile to Danny's face, as he made his way to his locker, with Tucker and Sam following behind him.

"Speaking of good news, has there been any activity from you know who?" Tucker asked his eyes shifting around to make sure no one had overheard him.

Danny couldn't help but sigh, as he placed his backpack in his locker. "No, at least, not yet; which can be either a good thing or a bad thing. Whenever Plasmius makes an appearance, it's only when he knows that whatever plan he has concocted is going to succeed. But then again, his plans always seem to be on such a grand scale, that it takes him a long while just to think of one. Whatever the reason, I'm not about to look a gift-horse in the mouth. I'm just going to enjoy what little free time I have before Plasmius enacts another one of his schemes. And who knows, maybe I'll have time to do something that doesn't involve ghosts or school work."

"If you want, all three of us can hang out this weekend." offered Sam, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice. "Maybe we can all catch a movie at my place, or just spend the day at the mall. You know, for old times' sake?"

"Well, that does sound good, Sam, but I don't think your parents are all too comfortable with me being at your place for extended periods of time. Plus, for all we know, the teachers could assign a massive project on Friday, right before the weekend. I guess we'll just have to see when the week is nearly over."

Although she didn't show it, the Goth girl couldn't help but feel disappointed at Danny's response. For a while, Sam had been developing sort of a crush on the young ghost boy, and yet he seemed to be completely oblivious of her feelings. She wanted to just go out and say that she liked him, but her fear of rejection, as well as her inexperience with talking to people about her feelings, always kept her from taking the initiative. She still tried to drop subtle hints in an effort to at least get his attention, but the process was long and frustrating.

"Well, I'm going on ahead, you guys. I have to take care of something before my class starts. See you two at lunch." said Tucker, and rushed off down the hallway.

"Later, Tuck." Danny called after the tech whiz.

Sam just waved, before turning back to her other male friend. "I need to get to my class, too. That is, unless you still wanted to talk?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. But thanks for the offer, Sam." the boy said with a smile. Sam managed to keep a straight face as she nodded, before making her way to her first class of the day. Danny turned back to his locker, hoping that his day would go well. He was actually feeling optimistic, until…

"Hey, Fenton!" called an obnoxious voice from behind.

...fate decided to grind his good mood into the ground.

"Oh, great. Just what I needed." groaned Danny. He turned to face the person approaching him from behind, just in time to be roughly pushed against the lockers.

Dash Baxter, the jock, bully, and "big man on campus" of Casper High, had cornered him. What a great way to start the day,

"I thought we could start this morning off with our usual, followed by an atomic wedgie on the flagpole." the blond said with a condescending smirk. After his countless run-ins with the quarterback, Danny already knew what entailed in their usual; walking around with one eye swollen shut was not something he wanted to experience right now.

"Come on, Dash, I'm so not in the mood. Can't you go harass someone else who's already having a great day?" Danny questioned, his face showing no emotion, not willing to give the blond bully the satisfaction of seeing him cringe at the oncoming beating. That only seemed to encourage the large bully.

"Nah! I find it more fun to take the beatings on you, wimp!" And with that, the bigger teen grabbed a handful of Danny's shirt, and lifted the ghost boy high enough that his feet were actually dangling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa stood outside, staring at the school before her. It was a large building but seemed nice enough. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the double doors and made her way inside. She was glad to know that classes were going to start real soon, and that she wouldn't have to wait long before school officially began. The hallways weren't too crowded; something that she was grateful for, and hoped would stay that way. She had gotten everything she needed from the front office, so all that was left to do was find where her locker was. That alone was a new experience for her, one which she was beginning to find difficult. Looking up from the small map provided by the principal, she saw a group of girls talking to each other. One of the girls, a pretty Hispanic, was laughing at a joke one of her girlfriends told her. Since the girl seemed friendly enough, Elsa reasoned that she could possibly help her with finding where her locker was. And who knew, maybe this girl and her "posse" could possibly be her first of many friends at this school.

"Excuse me?" said Elsa as she stepped up to the group, the girls turning toward her, "Hi...um, I was wondering if maybe one of you girls could possible help me? You see, I'm new here, and..."

Before she could finish, the girls broke out in a bout of laughter, bewildering the princess in disguise; this was not the response that she expected.

"You're new here? Well, I'd believe that, considering that this is the first time I've seen you and your ugly glasses. And what, you've got a map, yet you're still lost? Tell me, nerdette, is your eye sight really that bad, or are you not as bright as you look?" the Hispanic girl questioned with a sneer.

Elsa was taken aback by such rudeness. She bit her bottom lip and awkwardly shuffled in place, the sudden shock of the girl's insults leaving her slightly tongue-tied. "Well, no. I was just wondering if that maybe…"

"Look, sweetie, I don't have time for, um…pasty nerds like yourself." interrupted the uppity teenager. "Now can you do me a favor and leave? I don't want your presence to taint my flawless skin." The girl even had the audacity to wave her off, like she was some sort of pest. The fact that the girl's little gang were looking at her with those smug expressions, as if she were some sort of novelty, only served to make her anger burn hotter.

"Very well," she said in a terse voice, and briskly walked past them. As Elsa turned around a corner, she could still hear the girls laughing, and complimenting a "Paulina" for her excellent burn; she could only assume they were referring to that rude so-and-so. "Well, that's one person I know to avoid from now on. On the bright side, at least they don't know who I really am." she muttered.

Closing her eyes, Elsa took a deep breath, and slowly let it back out. She knew that dwelling on the rude girl's behavior would only make her angrier, and decided to instead focus on getting to her locker before the first bell rang. Luckily for her, that didn't take her much longer. But she did decide, however, that perhaps asking people out in the hallways for directions wasn't such a good idea; Paulina and her preppy girl brood certainly proved that. She had expected a lot of things when she arrived at Casper High, but she didn't predict meeting someone so mean that quickly. She had watched several television programs, and even read a few books, about bullies: the types of cliques they were a part of, who they normally targeted the reason for their behavior, basically everything anyone needed to know about bullies. But researching bullies, and actually having personal experiences with them, were two different things altogether.

By the time she had finished securing her bag in the locker, and gathered the necessary supplies for her first class, the hallways were empty. Her initial nervousness and excitement returned as she ventured towards her first class. But just as she was about head into the classroom, she heard a voice further up, near the fork in the hallway.

"Nah! I find it more fun to take the beatings on you, wimp!"

Elsa stopped in her tracks, and slowly crept towards the corner near the right path. As she carefully peered over the edge, she was stunned at what she saw. Down that hallway stood a blond haired teenager, who was pinning a smaller boy with black hair against the lockers. The smaller boy looked almost nonchalant about the whole situation he was in, but Elsa could see the subtle signs that he was highly annoyed, a little bit scared.

"Seriously, Dash, you need to get a hobby." said the smaller boy, who was trying to get the one called Dash to let go of his shirt. Elsa was starting to get worried, things looked as if they were about to get ugly really quick.

"What are you talking about, Fen-toad? This is my hobby!" Elsa watched in horror as she saw Dash cock back his fist. She looked around to see if anyone was going to help this boy, but no one was in that section of the hallway. She glanced back at the bully and his victim, unsure of what to do. She could always try to personally stop Dash, but she wasn't confident that she'd be able to make him listen to her. Or worse, if she interfered, that might convince the bully to hurt the teen even more. She knew that she had that other...alternative, but she REALLY didn't want to use it, especially since her mom made her promise to never use it unless it was absolutely necessary. But considering that this was an emergency, she figured that she could use her powers, just this once. Because if there was one thing that Elsa hated above having her powers discovered, it was bullies.

She quickly got in position, making sure that nothing, person or camera, was around to see what she was about to do. Glaring in concentration, she aimed her right hand at Dash, immediately feeling the familiar sensation of cold vapors building up in the palm of her hand. With a mere thought, she swiftly shot the cold blast straight to the floor, specifically where the jock was standing. The results were instantaneous: before Dash could even land his punch, his feet slipped on the newly formed ice. With a startled cry, the bully landed harshly on his back, the impact of when he hit his head on the floor knocking him for a loop. Seeing that the smaller boy was no longer in any danger, Elsa quickly crept back the way she came, and walked into the classroom, feeling proud of her good deed.

* * *

Danny stared down at the dazed Dash Baxter in confusion. One minute he was about to get beaten up, the next, he was being dropped by his tormentor. Sure, he was initially going to use his powers to avoid the confrontation entirely, but before he could do anything the jock had suddenly slipped and fell. He was going to just walk away, when he finally noticed what took out the jock, which was lying right underneath the bully's feet: a thin sheet of ice. That hadn't been there before when Dash had first cornered him, leading to one very important question: who had created it?

Danny was sure as hell that he didn't make it, his control over his ice powers had drastically improved since the Undergrowth debacle. But the fact that it formed before Dash could hit him meant that someone had to have been watching the whole scene. He looked around the hallway, but saw no one around. And there was no chance that some ghost had come to his aid; his ghost sense would've alerted him. Plus, there were very few ghosts that were on good terms with him, let alone actually help him.

Danny didn't have much time to ponder this new mystery; however, as the bell rang above his head to indicate he was going to be late if he didn't book it. Not to mention Dash was starting to get his bearings in order. Without wasting time, Danny grabbed his things and immediately rushed to class, taking care not to slip on the ice. He wasn't sure who helped him, but he was sure thankful for the unexpected assist.


	3. A New Friend

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

* * *

The morning passed by without any more incidents for Elsa, although she could've done without the teachers presenting her to the rest of the class like some new addition to a zoo. She'd never felt more awkward just standing in front of the classroom with everyone staring back at her; she was more at ease when no one seemed to give her a second thought after her introduction. Everyone, that is, except a few guys that fit the _nerd _stereotype. There was something about their gazes and wide smiles that just seemed a little unsettling to her.

It also didn't help her nerves to see that the mean Hispanic girl Paulina was also in her first class of the morning. As soon as the teacher finished introducing Elsa, the young platinum blonde teenager saw Paulina maliciously smirking at her. Elsa quickly looked away so as not to let the popular girl see how rattled she still was from their first encounter. Thankfully, the "mean girl" didn't try to do anything else, most likely due to the fact that the teacher was standing right in the front of the classroom. Elsa made sure to try and sit in the back of the classes in order to avoid the stares, counting her blessings that there was no assigned seating. She had to admit, though, that attending public high school wasn't exactly what she had hoped it would be.

She had always dreamed that her experience in public school would like one of those sitcoms she watched when she was younger: that she'd make good friends, have a few adventures, and live like a normal girl. But so far, she was quickly becoming disappointed. Although she always knew that reality was much harsher then fantasy, it was still a bitter pill for her to swallow. But on the bright side, at least the lessons for her classes were interesting. Back in Arendelle, she always loved to learn new things; she found of history and literature to be quite fascinating. And even though she had been taught by the best teachers her kingdom had to offer, it was exciting to learn things through a different point of view.

When her third class was surprisingly let out early, she rushed to the library to see if she could find any interesting books, and was grateful to see that the facility had a wide variety to choose from. With great restraint, she decided to only check out a few, as she didn't want to go through them _too_ quickly. When the bell rang for lunch, Elsa was in a much better mood as she made her way to the cafeteria, knowing that she could at least enjoy her classes. She was so engrossed in reading one of her new book, that she didn't pay close enough attention to where she was going, and harshly bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it, will ya?" a male voice said in an annoyed tone.

Elsa looked up from her book and saw that she had walked right into a tall, burly teen wearing a letter jacket. And he wasn't alone, for there was another young man wearing the same type of jacket right beside him.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized, with a slight bow of her head. "I wasn't looking where I was going. It won't happen again." She tried to continue on her way, but her path was suddenly blocked by the large teenager's arm whipping out in front of her face, making her gasp in surprise.

"Now hold one a second, _girl_, you can't just say _sorry_ and expect to pass by like that." said the jock, who was smirking cruelly down at her, the same way that Paulina had done before.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, so I would appreciate it if I can just pass by." replied Elsa, trying to remain calm and polite. She didn't want to have to use her ice powers again if these boys keep pushing her, especially now that there were witnesses around. Unfortunately, her words fell on deaf ears, as the two jocks began to step closer toward her, causing her to back away.

"Well, you probably should have thought of that before you bumped into me, _honey_." retorted the jock, his smirk becoming more malevolent. "Tell ya what, maybe if you agree to go out with me, I won't take all of your money. You're not half bad looking, considering that you're one pale _nerd _and wearing really ugly glasses." The two jocks began to laugh while Elsa gave them a glare.

"No! I will not be bullied by the likes of you! Now please, step aside!" said Elsa defiantly, her hands gripping her books tightly. She could already begin to feel ice emitting from her fingertips.

"Oh, and what if we don't, _nerdette_?" the second jock asked, as he and his friend continued to advance on her. Elsa tried to back up even further, when she felt her back make contact with the wall, effectively trapping her. Feeling like a cornered animal, she hoped that someone would see that she was in trouble. But to her dismay, no one seemed to even take notice of her dilemma. "So, what will it be?"

Elsa glanced back up at the jocks, at a loss on how to get herself out of her current predicament. She subconsciously gripped her right fist and was prepared to flash freeze the two brutes the moment they made their move, when suddenly, help finally arrived.

"Hey! Meatheads!" exclaimed a voice from behind the two jocks. Elsa and the jocks looked to see who had spoken, and she was surprised to see the same black haired boy that she had saved earlier that morning. "If the girl wants to be left alone, then you lot should respect her wishes."

* * *

Throughout the day, Danny had been so busy with his lessons that he had nearly forgotten about the ice incident with Dash. Although he was concerned as to how the frozen water had appeared, he had to admit he was glad to have been able to avoid that beating…for now, at least; he knew the blonde jock would most likely blame him for his fall, and be hell bent on getting revenge. He didn't have a clue as to when Dash would strike, so he knew that he had be prepared for anything. So for now, he decided to not let the threat of the impending thrashing affect his good mood. He was actually able to focus on his work, and his morning fatigue had finally gone away.

The ghost boy was glad to hear the lunch bell, which meant that he could finally talk to Sam and Tucker about what had happened with Dash before school started; perhaps they would have an idea as to who could've made the ice. As Danny walked down the hallways, keeping an eye out for a certain vengeful blonde bully, he passed by a dead end hallway and heard someone say, "So what will it be?"

His curiosity stoked, Danny backtracked a bit and saw that two jocks were cornering a girl that he had never seen before. Considering that this was his first time seeing her, he assumed that she was a new student, which may have been the reason those bullies had targeted her. He could also see that she was shaking, whether it was from fear or anger, he couldn't be sure. Normally, Danny would've just ignored the scenario entirely; jocks picking other people was nothing new. But for some reason, seeing them antagonizing this new girl set something off within him. And besides, he was Danny Phantom, Amity Park's unofficial hero; he couldn't just stand by and let things like this happen. Putting on a brave face, he stomped towards the two bullies, glaring angrily at their backs.

"Hey! Meatheads!" he said as loud as he could to get them to take notice of him. His gambit worked, as he quickly had the attention of both the jocks and the girl they were bullying. Ignoring the death glares from the bigger boys, he pressed onwards. "If the girl wants to be left alone, then you lot should respect her wishes."

"Mind your own business, Fenton, we're having an important discussion here." said one of the jocks.

"Yeah? Well, last time I checked, cornering a girl isn't a way to have an _important discussion_ with her_."_ retorted Danny as he folded his arms in front of his chest, in an attempt to show that he wasn't going to back down.

"Get lost, runt! This doesn't concern you!" And with that, the jocks turned back to face the new girl again. Panicking, Danny knew that he had to do something, fast, or else things would get ugly for the new girl very quickly. He knew of _one way_ that could successfully get them to focus their attention on him, but also knew what would happen if he went _that _far. And yet, despite his reservations he couldn't in good conscious leave this girl at the mercy of those Neanderthals, she didn't deserve the sort of treatment. So with a deep breath, he played his trump card.

"What's wrong with you guys? Is picking on girls the only way for the two of you to deal with your mother issues?" Danny said condescendingly. Seeing the two larger teens visibly twitch was enough to let the ghost boy know that he had them right where he wanted. "Oh, _I'm sorry_, did I strike a nerve? What's the matter, _are the little pumpkins upset that their mommies aren't giving them enough attention?_ I can't say that I blame them, considering how _well_ you two turned out."

That proved to be the last straw. The jocks immediately stopped what they were doing, and marched angrily toward him. With one grabbing hold of his arms and the other grasping his legs, Danny was carried outside the school, towards a destination that he was all too familiar with from prior experience.

Elsa watched in utter disbelief as the two jocks picked up the boy, the same boy that she had saved from that Dash bully, and carried him away. She looked around at the other students that had witnessed the entire exchange, wondering if someone was going to get a teacher to stop those bullies. But to her utter astonishment, everyone just went about their business as if nothing had ever happened! No one seemed to care that one of their fellow students was most likely about to get beaten up by two over aggressive jocks! Concerned for the young man who had come to her rescue, she rushed after them, taking care to stay hidden, should the bullies decide to pick off where they left off. Her pursuit led her outside of the school, more specifically the dumpsters. Fearing that this was the spot where the jocks were going to beat up the smaller teen, she was shocked to see them actually_ throw him inside a dumpster_, before shutting the lid on him!

* * *

_'Well this is just great_. _And the day started off **so well.**_' thought Danny sourly, as he listened as the jocks' laughter grew fainter, indicating that they were walking away. _Now_ he remembered why no student at Casper High stood up for anyone else against bullies: because they always got thrown into the dumpsters as their reward for their efforts. With a sigh, Danny carefully crept through the garbage towards the dumpster's opening, and tried to push open its lids. The smell of garbage was starting to make his stomach turn, and he wanted to get out before the disgusting aroma seeped into his clothes. But in his haste to escape, he lost his footing and fell, back first, amongst the countless garbage bags beneath him.

"Terrific. Just terrific." he muttered as he tried to sit up again. He was nearly halfway up, when the lid suddenly opened, the influx of light from the sun momentarily blinding him. When he blinked away the spots in his vision, he saw that it was the same girl that the jocks were picking on.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern shining in her large blue eyes.

"Um, yeah...yeah, I'm fine. I mean, other than having to smell this garbage, I'm perfectly dandy." replied Danny. With the girl keeping the dumpster lid open, it was much easier for him to get out. "Thanks for the assist." he added, once his feet was back on solid ground.

"Actually, I think I should be the one thanking you." the girl said politely, giving him a grateful smile. "You really didn't need to get involved like that, but I really appreciated what you did back there. That was really brave of you, standing up to those two. I'm just sorry that you practically paid the ultimate price for your courage."

Danny gave her a reassuring smile as he waved off her compliment. "Hey, it's no big deal, I just couldn't stand to see you getting hurt. Besides, I'm actually used to this sort of stuff by now."

The girl looked quite alarmed at the boy's nonchalance about his recent ordeal. "Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't we at least tell one of the faculty members about this? If you want, I can just leave an anonymous tip that way those two won't come after you."

Danny just shook his head. "Nah, there's not much that the teachers can do about something like this, and that's _if_ they decide to do anything at all. Athletes are treated like local celebrities here, and are given a lot of leeway. Now I know what you're thinking: it's completely unfair, but hey, since has life ever been fair? As time went on, we, _the common students_, just learned to deal with it. Luckily for us, the lunch ladies took pity on our plight and started double-bagging their trash." he said, as he dusted himself off, unaware that he had two broken egg shells and a banana peel stuck in his hair, giving the teenager a rather goofy appearance not unlike certain cartoon rodent. Even though she knew that it was inappropriate, she couldn't stop the giggles that escaped her mouth.

Danny, on the other hand, was confused as to why the girl was suddenly laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Um...You...y-you kind of...got a little...something...in your hair." she said in between giggles. Reaching gingerly towards his hairline, Danny recoiled in disgust as he felt the garbage, the look he made only serving to make the girl laugh even harder.

"Oh, sure, laugh at the guy who's just been intimately introduced to last Monday's leftovers." retorted Danny, with a roll of his eyes, his small smile showing that he held no ill will towards the new girl.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I j-j-just can't h-help it! Th-that face you j-just made, and th-those e-eggshells made me th-think of M-Mickey Mouse!" the girl said in between laughs. Her laughter was so contagious that soon even Danny found himself laughing, too. But after a short while, and with great effort, the girl finally stopped her laughter. "But, y-y-you're right. You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing."

Danny simply shrugged. "Eh, if I'd been your place, I probably would've laughed, too. So, what's your name? I guessing that you're a new student, right?"

The girl gasped in embarrassment, feeling quite flustered that she had forgotten her manners so quickly. She quickly cleared her throat, before looking at Danny straight in the eye. "My name is Elsa Smith. And you are correct about me being new here, today is my first day at this school."

Danny could see that the bespectacled girl was really polite and proper. That was certainly something that he had never encountered with girls before, but that didn't mean he was against such pleasantries, in fact he kind of liked it.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa. My name is Daniel Fenton, but everyone calls me Danny." He held out his hand for her to shake, until he remembered where exactly he had just been. Elsa easily caught on what was bothering the teenage boy, and instantly came up with a solution.

"Here, hold out your hand." she said, as she pulled out a small plastic bottle of antibacterial hand wash from her pocket. Grateful that the new girl came prepared, he did as she asked as Elsa applied a small blob to one of his hands, which he quickly rubbed into his palms and fingers. Once he was sure they were clean, Danny offered his right hand again, only this time Elsa accepted it.

"Uh, thanks." Danny said, awkwardly. "So, Elsa, um...where exactly were you heading to before all of excitement?"

"W-Well, I was about go on my lunch break, when I accidentally bumped into those two brutes." she replied.

"Hey, what a coincidence, so was I." said Danny, who took a quick glance at his watch. "And if we hurry, we'll have at least twenty minutes until lunch is over. C'mon, I'll show you the ropes of Casper High's cafeteria."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at Danny's friendly attitude as she followed after him. For the first time, since arriving, it looked as if she had a real chance of making her first friend. In the beginning, she thought her first day at a public high school would be horrible, considering everything that she'd encountered; she had begun to fear that the entire school was full of "mean girls" and bullies. And yet, this boy had certainly put that fear to rest. He seemed quite genial, and had this air around him that made her feel comfortable to be around him for some reason.

Once they had entered the cafeteria, Elsa was temporarily stunned by the amount of noise and people that was confined into such a small room. This was nothing like the palace's dining room, or what she had seen on television. A quick call from Danny brought her out her daydream, as she joined him at the end of the serving line. From there, it was just a matter of deciding between two choices for the main dish, as well as the side dishes and beverages that they had to offer.

At the end of the line sat a lady with a cash register, where the students paid for their lunches. Everything was going along smoothly, until it was Danny's turn to pay. His hand slipped in his left jeans pocket, only to sudden check every single one of his pocket frantically, before finally giving up with a defeated sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, it's nothing too serious, except it looks like my _chauffeurs_ helped themselves to a tip for their _services_." the young man said in a low voice.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did those bullies have the gall to humiliate Danny in such manner, but they took his lunch money as well? She thought that sort of thing only happened in elementary or middle school.

"Hey, are you going to pay or not? You're holding up the line." interjected the grumpy cashier.

Danny just sighed. "Sorry about that, looks like I forgot my money." He was about go and put his tray back, but Elsa had other plans.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am, is it alright if I pay for the both of us?" she asked, surprising Danny enough to stop him in his tracks.

"If that's how you want to spend your money, then who am I to stop you?" the adult answered curtly, trying to get the line moving again.

"Wait a minute, Elsa, I can't let you do that." interjected Danny, feeling embarrassed with his awkward predicament.

"It's no problem at all." assured Elsa, as she fished out the money her mother had given her before she and Anna got on the bus. "You've helped me out of a difficult situation earlier today, so it's only fair that I return the favor. Besides, I've got more than enough, considering that I didn't know how much school lunches were going to cost."

Danny appreciated the offer, he really did, but at the same time he felt bad about Elsa having to help him out on his own problem. "But it's your first day, and that's your money. You shouldn't have to spend it one some dork that couldn't hold on to his own lunch money."

"But I want to." she said, holding out the money close enough for the cashier to take it, who then proceeded to hand back her change. "And besides, it's already too late. My money's been accepted, and the change has been counted. Looks like you're just going to have to accept my help this time. You wouldn't want that food going to waste, now would you?"

Danny was momentarily at loss for words. It was rare for him to encounter such kindness from a girl that he didn't know. It was even rarer for said girl to have such a strong stubborn streak behind that kindness.

"C'mon, dude, just take the lunch, already! Quit holding up the line!" said a boy standing behind them.

Figuring that it would be just plain rude of him to refuse, Danny accepted her help. "Thanks, Elsa. I'll be sure to pay you back as soon as I can, alright?"

Elsa smiled. "Like I said before, Danny, it's no problem." But as she walked into the main seating area, she suddenly began to feel her anxiety settling in again. Just the sight of the countless people seated at the tables, talking to each other, made her feel extremely small; like she was but a pebble in a vast sea. She didn't know what to do next. Should she just choose a table at random, and ask the people if she could sit with them? What if they said no? Would it be best if she just found an empty table?

"-lsa? Elsa?"

Brought out of her internal strife, she looked behind herself, and saw that Danny was still there.

"Um, sorry, Danny, I sort of zoned out for a moment. What was it that you said?"

"I said, if you wanted to, you could sit with my friends and me. You know, since you're new here and probably don't know that many people yet."

"A-Are you sure?" Even though Elsa really wanted to accept the teen's invitation, her old habits of secluding herself began to resurface. "I mean, would it be okay? I wouldn't want to intrude on your friends or anything."

"Of course I am, there's always room for one more at our table. And my friends don't bite, if that's what you're worried about." joked Danny, making the girl giggle.

"Well, if it's really okay, then sure, I would love to meet your friends." she said with a smile, to which Danny returned, and began to lead her to his group's table.

"Dude, what took you so long?" asked Tucker, as he saw Danny, and some girl with platinum blond hair, walking up to their table.

Sam was about to voice her own concerns, when she caught a faint rancid stench coming from Danny. "Just what happened, did Dash finally corner you?" the Goth asked as she wafted the smell away from her nostrils.

Danny shook his head. "Not yet. If he did, then I'd be in much worse shape. No, I just happened to win an all-expense-paid trip to the school dumpster, courtesy of the _Football Jock Travel Agency_." He ran his fingers through his hair, as if he was trying to remove a piece of garbage that he had missed, before he gestured to the bespectacled girl standing beside him. "Guys, this is Elsa Smith, she's just started attending school here." He then turned to Elsa, "Elsa, these are my best friends: Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." He gestured to the girl dressed in Gothic styled clothes, before moving his hand towards the African American boy wearing glasses and a red cap.

Sam gave Elsa a quick cursory glance, looking the girl up and down, with a frown on her face. If Elsa was offended by the girl's unfriendly expression, she didn't show it.

"It's nice to meet you both." said Elsa with a kind smile.

Seeing the new girl act so friendly, the black haired girl's demeanor became much warmer. "It's nice to meet you too, Elsa. Welcome to Casper High."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Come take a load off, you can sit by _me _if you want, Elsa." Tucker said as he patted the seat next to him, sending her a playful wink. The action had Elsa looking somewhat flustered, whilst Sam rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior.

"Tucker, don't give Elsa a bad impression of you by flirting with her right off the bat. It's her first day at a new school, for crying out loud." the Goth warned the techno boy.

Tucker held up his hands defensively. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

The duo just laughed as Danny sat next to Tucker, and Elsa sat next to Sam. The conversations amongst the group started out as small and short, as they took a few minutes to eat. While the three locals made small talk, Elsa looked as if she was having trouble with her food, obviously not used to what the cafeteria served as lunch. She was so preoccupied with poking at some gray blot that was probably supposed to be mashed potatoes, that she only heard the last part of Sam's question.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that question?"

"I said that I was curious as to where you used to live before you came here." answered Sam, taking a bite out of her salad.

Danny and Tucker's gaze focused on Elsa, both of them wondering where she had moved from. The young princess gulped quietly, carefully thinking over what she should say. Elsa didn't want to lie to her new friends, but at the same time, she didn't want to risk accidentally telling them about her being royalty, not to mention her ice powers.

"I've spent most of my life in Arendelle, it's a small kingdom on the coast of Norway. My mom thought my sister and I should experience what it was like to live America while we were still young, and we were finally able to arrange something after we saved up enough money." She didn't like stretching the truth, but what she said was _partially _true.

Sam gasped in surprise. "Oh, wow, really? Arendelle? You're so lucky! I heard from my mom that Arendelle is famous for being an amazing vacationing resort, and for its Winter Frost Festival. I've been seriously wanting to go there for ages. Have you ever been to the festival?"

"Yes, I've actually gone to it several times in the past. It was always something that I looked forward to every year. It's quite the experience." Elsa answered truthfully.

"Wait a minute," interjected Tucker. "You're telling me that you _and_ your mom both share interests in the same thing? Who are you, and what have you done with Sam Manson?"

"Very funny, Tucker." retorted the Goth, sarcastically. "While my mom wants to go to the festival for the opportunity of meeting the debutantes of the world, _I'm_ more interested in the cultural experience. Plus, I heard that Arendelle's mountain ranges and auroras are absolutely beautiful to see in person."

"Oh, they are indeed," agreed Elsa, "especially at dusk, where you can see the auroras shining above the mountains. It's so...picturesque." Sam couldn't help but feel envious of the new girl, being able to see such a beautiful natural phenomenon several times in her life.

"Sounds like an awesome place to grow up in. But if you don't mind me asking, why did your mom want you and your sister to live in America of all countries?" Danny asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, she wanted us to experience what it was like living outside of our comfort zone; _to expand our cultural horizons_, so to speak. Additionally, she also wanted us to complete our education in a more public and social environment. Up until now, my sister and I have been home-schooled." answered Elsa, trying to ignore the growing unease of telling half-truths.

"That's cool, but why Amity Park? Not sure if you've been told already, but this place known to be crawling with ghosts." added Tucker, before he shouted in pain from Sam's elbow strike to his side.

"Actually, that was really the major reason why Anna and I wanted to come here. Well, part of it, at least." answered Elsa, causing Danny, Tucker, and Sam to look at her strangely.

"Part of it?" asked Danny cautiously.

"Yes. You see, Anna and I were actually hoping to catch a glimpse of the ghost hero of this town, Danny Phantom. My little sister simply adores him, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't admire him as well. I'm sure you all know of him, right?" Elsa glanced at her new friends, and was confused to see them all looking really nervous for some reason. Her smile faltered for a moment, fearing that she had said something wrong.

"Uh, yeah, we do! In fact, we actually know him!" Tucker hastily piped up and received another elbow to his ribs from Sam. Of all the times for his panic to affect him, this was by far the worst possible moment.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "Really? You do?"

Danny coughed nervously, which caused the girl to focus her attention on him. "Well, we wouldn't say that we _know _him on a personal level. We're just familiar with him because he's really famous, and that we ran into him a couple of times." he explained, rubbing the back of his neck out of anxiety. He always felt awkward talking about his alter ego with other people. Elsa seemed like a nice girl, but he had only just met her, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to start telling other people about his most guarded secret.

Before Elsa could question the matter any further, something brown and wet sailed through the air and roughly hit Danny in the back of his head, the sudden impact making him grunt in disgust, and the girl squeak in surprise. Reaching towards the object that was now sticking to him, Danny instantly confirmed his worst fear: more garbage.

"Check it out, Kwan! Looks like the Loser Squad has added a new member to their team: Pasty Girl!" said Dash, as he and muscular Asian teen walked up to their table. The fact that the blonde jerk was dusting his hands off made it clear to the group who had thrown the offending glob.

"Paulina _did_ mention of her in the hallway. Heh, guess it's no surprise that she joined _them_." Kwan replied with a smirk.

Danny glared angrily at the two jocks as he removed the garbage from his hair, but they merely walked off laughing. But on the bright side, at least the unpleasant encounter distracted Elsa from Danny Phantom for the moment.

"More bullies to be watchful of, I see." said Elsa, her tone frigid as she glared at the jocks' retreating backs.

Sam nodded. "Oh, yeah, especially those two. Guess we better give you the rundown of Casper High's social hierarchy, huh?" For the rest of the lunch period, Danny, Tucker, and Sam told Elsa all about Casper High, and the cliques that made up the student body. Everything was going fine, until the trio got to the topic of the popular girls, more specifically, the _head _girl. Just the mention of Paulina Sanchez's name had Elsa's normally calm face scrunched up in acidic anger. "Oh yes..._her_. I've actually already met that girl right before school started."

"And judging by the look on your face, that meeting didn't go so well, right?" Sam asked sympathetically, earning a terse nod in response. Sam just shrugged "Don't let her attitude get to you, Elsa. She treats _everybody_ who isn't in her little circle that way."

"Come on, Sam, she's not _that_ bad." Danny said, rolling his shoulders with a nervous smile, until Sam and Elsa both glared at him. "Well...most of the time.

"Dude's right. Maybe Paulina was just having a bad day?" Tucker quickly added, but quickly regretted speaking up when the girls' glares swiveled onto him.

"No decent person calls someone else a _Pasty Nerd_, and then laughs at them as they walk away, even _if _they're having a bad day." Elsa said in irritation.

"At least someone else gets it." Sam muttered out loud. She was already starting to like this new girl.

Before any more words could be exchanged, the school's bell rang above their heads to indicate that lunch was over, and it was time for students to head to their next class.

"Guess we better go. I'll see you guys later, and it was nice meeting you, Elsa. Maybe we can hang out someday." Tucker said, giving Elsa an eager smile.

"Sure, Tucker, that sounds great." Elsa answered with a polite smile. She thought Tucker was rather charming, despite his flirtatious behavior. Surprised that he wasn't outright rejected by a girl for once, Tucker skipped away happily.

Sam stood up, too, chuckling at her tech savvy friend's behavior. "Never seen Tucker that happy before. Well, I better get going, too. Later Elsa, you're alright in my book." She said, giving the other girl a friendly smile.

"Glad to hear that, Sam." Elsa replied, feeling happy to know that Danny's friends were accepting her just fine.

Once the Goth left, Danny and Elsa both made way to the exit. "Guess I'll see you later, Elsa. I have to make a quick stop to my locker before my next class." said Danny as he threw away his trash.

Elsa frowned at the thought that her newfound friends weren't going to be in the rest of her classes. She didn't want to face more unfriendly strangers all by herself, but she had no control over the matter.

"Oh, okay. Thanks again for helping me, Danny, and I hope to see you and your friends again." she finally said, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Hey, like I said before, it was no big deal. Good luck with the rest of your classes." And with that, he walked off towards his locker.

Elsa sighed deeply as she waved after him, before walking towards her next class. It was chemistry, and she wasn't exactly sure if she was looking forward to it. By the time she got to the classroom's door, the bell rang again to indicate that the next class was starting. Since she was still new, she had a feeling that the teacher wouldn't mind her being somewhat late. Taking a deep breath, her hand moved to twist open the door knob, when she heard a familiar voice approach behind her.

"Aw, man! I'm late, again. This is…Elsa?" She turned around to see who called her name, and was both relieved and surprised to see Danny come rushing towards her.

"Danny? Is this your next class?"

"Yeah, it is. I got held up at one of the hallways. And now, I know for sure that the teacher is going to give me detention since this is the third time I've been late." he grumbled.

Elsa felt sorry for her friend's predicament, before a smile spread across her face. "No, you won't. I've got a plan, just follow my lead." She turned and opened the door. Danny, clueless as to what Elsa was planning, had no choice but to follow her inside.

"Mr. Fenton, you're late again." the female teacher said, giving said boy a look of disapproval.

Before Danny could open his mouth, Elsa spoke up. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm new here, and I accidentally got lost trying to find this classroom. Danny was only late because he was kind enough to help me find the right room."

The teacher's expression quickly softened. "Oh yes, Miss Smith, I was expecting you. Well, I suppose if Mr. Fenton was helping you, then I can excuse his tardiness, _this _time around." She then turned to Danny. "You may take your seat, young man."

Danny was in disbelief at what happened, the teacher actually bought the excuse. Sending a grateful smile towards Elsa, he quickly rushed off to his seat at one of the lab tables. The teacher, named Mrs. Hoffer, introduced Elsa to the class the same way that her other teachers did. Normally, she would've just looked down in embarrassment, whilst everyone else stared at her. But this time was different; this time she actually had a friend with her. Ignoring the other students gazing upon her, she specifically sought him out and focused solely on him. He must've noticed that she was looking at him, as he met her gaze with a comforting smile, as if to tell her that she was almost through with these embarrassing introductions.

"Now then, you may choose where to sit, Miss Smith, there are several places available." said Mrs. Hoffer, to which Elsa gratefully moved off to where Danny was sitting, feeling quite lucky that the seat next to him was unoccupied.

"Wow, twice in one day. Thanks for covering for me with Mrs. Hoffer, she's usually very strict about tardiness. I owe you, _big time_." whispered Danny, once the girl sat down next to him.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for." replied Elsa, before Mrs. Hoffer brought everyone's attention back to her.

"Now, class, today we are going to be working on a delicate project." began the chemistry teacher. "I will be passing out the papers shortly, just remember to actually take time to _read the instructions first_. Like all the other projects, you'll be working with the person that you are currently sharing a table with. Keep in mind that we have a limited amount of time, and that you group's grade will be determined by how far you progress in the experiment before the bell rings." Mrs. Hoffer then proceeded to pass out the papers, only to pause when she got to Danny and Elsa's table. "Since you are new here, Miss Smith, I'm sure Mr. Fenton will be happy to help you, but if you still require assistance, feel free to ask me at any time."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hoffer." said Elsa politely. After giving the group their instructions, she continued on passing out the papers to the other groups. Not wasting any time, the duo began to skim through the procedures printed on the paper, noticing that the measurements (which were listed in the standard system) needed to be converted to their metric values.

"Wow, this looks _really_ complicated." said Danny, after finishing going through the procedures before pulling out a box of rubber gloves, two pairs of eye goggles, and two aprons. "Oh well, guess we better get started. "So, how do you want to do this?"

That question caught her of guard. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Which part of the experiment do you want to do: handling and mixing the chemicals, or recording the experiment's progress and doing the calculations? If you want, I can do all the mind-numbing conversions and what not. That way, you can do the exciting stuff."

Elsa's eyes widened as she glanced at the beakers and bottles that were on their table, filled with various chemicals and liquid solutions. Back when she was still a child, and struggling to control her powers, being around liquids was always a struggle. Simply touching water would cause violent, and possibly dangerous, reactions. As she grew older, she had managed to better control her powers when around liquids through extensive training, but she still wasn't pleased with the results. No matter how hard she concentrated, any liquid that touched her hand would usually freeze, and frost would form over their containers.

And now, she had to participate in a lab experiment that involved her touching liquids! If handling liquids had been such a harrowing task at home, her current situation was akin to being forced to disarm a time bomb. She wanted to say no to Danny's idea, but had no idea on how to do that without having to reveal her secret. And what if her refusal made him angry? She didn't want to lose her first friend so quickly. So with a deep breath, Elsa steeled her nerves and reached over with shaking hands to take one of the beakers that held a dark red chemical, hoping that she could keep herself from completely freezing the liquid.

"Um, Elsa, we don't need to use that chemical until much later. According to these instructions, we need to start with the copper sulfate solution first." said Danny, before he noticed that his partner's hands were trembling. "Hey, are you okay?"

Elsa quickly withdrew her hands before glancing towards him. "Huh, what? Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…um..." She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a reasonable reply.

Danny quirked an eyebrow at his lab partner's strange behavior. She almost looked like she was scared of touching the chemicals, which puzzled him to no end. He had been hoping that Elsa would be willing to work with the chemicals, considering how clumsy he was with his hands, but he didn't want to force her to do something she clearly wasn't comfortable with just for a good grade. But he made a mental note to ask about her odd behavior at a much later date.

"Actually, how about we swap jobs? I can handle the chemicals, if you'll do the calculations and record the results. Would that be easier for you?" he offered, kindly.

"I'd very much appreciate that." said Elsa, gratefully. If it hadn't been for the years of etiquette lessons that she had as a child, she would have taken a page out of her sister's book and engulfed Danny in a large hug. Luckily, Elsa was able to restrain herself.

For the rest of the class, Danny carefully measured and mixed the chemicals in accordance to Elsa's calculations. Every now and then, they'd stop to examine the experiment's behavior, and record their observations. As they worked, the boy found himself genuinely surprised by his partner's intellect. The way she worked out the conversions so quickly, and helped him understand the directions whenever he got stuck, made the project look so easy; his previous thoughts of the experiment being hard slipped away from his mind. When the time limit finally ran out, and everyone's work was to be inspected, the class was surprised that Danny and Elsa's project was the only that had been completed correctly, including Mrs. Hoffer.

"Well done. I must say, you two make great lab partners. I'll admit that I was a bit nervous that you allowed Mr. Fenton to handle the fragile glassware, Miss Smith, but it looks like I was worried for nothing. Congratulations, you both get top marks for today." said Mrs. Hoffer with a rare smile on her face, before she moved off to inspect the other groups' work.

Danny let out a sigh of relief, knowing he was actually getting an above average grade for today. Elsa couldn't help but feel proud of her accomplishment, her first day in chemistry class and she was already off to a great start. Once the bell rang for the next class, the two walked out classroom together. But as they traveled down the halls, she remembered what the chemistry teacher had said before class was let out, and it didn't make any sense to her.

"Hey, Danny, why was Mrs. Hoffer so worried about you handling the glassware?"

Danny nearly tripped over his own feet, his expression becoming sheepish. "Ah...that. Well, last year I was sort of prohibited from handling fragile school products, because I accidentally dropped thirty beakers and test tubes. They faculty decided to let me off this year, but if I break one more thing, they'll reinforce the ban until the day I graduate."

Elsa couldn't help but stare incredulously at her friend. "You really dropped thirty beakers and test tubes, in _one year_?"

"What can I say? I can be a major klutz at times." said the boy, causing Elsa to giggle.

"Well, it's nice to know that we have chemistry class together. I'm not sure how many more of these introductions I can take." she said.

"You can say that again. I think that was the first time I actually liked working in the labs. And don't worry, you're almost through the first day. After that, things will be much easier. So, what's your next class?

Not sure herself, Elsa fished out her class schedule from her binder, and double checked where she had to go next. "Let's see...according to this, I have gym class with someone called...Testlaff?"

"Hey, that makes two classes we share!" exclaimed Danny. "And even better, Sam and Tucker are going to be there, too."

"Really?" She barely managed to keep herself from pulling another _Anna_; jumping up and down in joy wasn't very ladylike.

"Yeah! But, just give you a fair warning, Coach Testlaff's classes can leave you dead tired, and aching for days. She really takes her job seriously."

Elsa merely chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can manage."

* * *

Just like Danny had said, Sam and Tucker were there at the gym as well, making Elsa feel more at ease. Unfortunately for her, Paulina and her little brood were there, too. As soon as they spotted Elsa entering the locker room, they began to whisper and make snide remarks about her, which angered the disguised princess to no end. But with a few deep breathes, Elsa calmed herself down and tried her best to ignore them; she didn't want to lose her cool, literally. Dressing herself in some Casper High gym clothes, she followed Sam out of the locker room, and gathered around the bleachers with the other students. Coach Testlaff, a broad muscular woman, appeared shortly, looking very serious.

"All right, wimps, today we're going to start with everyone giving me twelve laps around the gym!" the instructor said, right before she blew her whistle as loud as she could. "Well, what are you lot waiting for?! Go, go, go!"

Immediately, the entire class sprang into action. Elsa was caught completely off guard at how the coach began her class. She had never been the _exercise enthusiast _type, yet she still tried to keep up. She was surprised to see Sam was one of the "leaders" of the group, demonstrating how physically fit she was, whilst Tucker and Danny were only _just_ ahead of her. After finally finishing the last lap, Elsa found herself panting, trying to desperately catch her breath. Of course, Coach Testlaff chose that moment to have the class play a game of dodge ball. The class was divided into two teams, with Elsa and Paulina being pitted against each other. She glared at the sight of the haughty Hispanic girl on the other side of gymnasium, who merely smirked at her angry expression.

When Testlaff blew her whistle, all hell broke loose. Rubber kickballs flew across the gym floor, striking the floor and students alike. But amidst the chaos, Elsa easily noticed that Paulina and her "friends" were targeting her with great prejudice. Luckily for her, all of those snowball fights she had with Anna in Arendelle were finally paying off for her, even if the kickballs were twice as large as snowballs. And with half of the team focusing their efforts on hitting one specific person, Elsa's team found it easier to strike several members of Paulina's team out. Getting frustrated with her team's progress, Paulina hurled her ball at Elsa, which she expertly dodged, the ball missing her face by centimeters. What the princess didn't expect, however, was the ball to continue its trajectory behind her, and strike Danny in the cheek, before ricocheting off him and smacking Tucker smack dab in the face. Seeing her friends get hit by Paulina was the breaking point for her resolve to only play defensively. Expertly avoiding the hail of kickballs thrown at her, she grabbed a ball laying on the floor, frowning when she noticed the small amount of frost spreading across he ball's surface, took aim, and flung the ball at her enemy with all of her might. She was pleased to see the ball literally hit a bull's-eye, as the ball slammed into Paulina's face, making the girl cry out in surprise as she fell flat on her ass from the impact. Her feat had Sam cheering, whilst Danny and Tucker could only stare in awe; the new girl was just full of surprises. At that moment, Coach Testlaff blew her whistle to signal the game's end. Since Elsa's team had more players left in the game than Paulina's, they were declared the victor.

"All right, you wimps, that's it for today! Let's wrap it up!" And with that, the coach walked back to her office. As the students went to change out of their gym clothes, Paulina was still on the gym floor, holding the spot where she was hit with her friends surrounding her in support.

"She hurt my face! My beautiful, flawless face!" wailed Paulina, before leveling a glare straight at Elsa. "You'll pay for that, Smith!"

"The game is called _dodgeball _for a reason, Paulina. It's not my fault you're just too _slow _on the uptake." Elsa said with a cold glare of her own. And with that, she turned to follow Sam into the girls' locker room.

"Ooohh, I knew that I didn't like her for a reason. Nobody talks to me like that, especially some pasty-skinned, four-eyed nerdette. I think it's high time she learned her place at this school." Paulina whispered furiously.

Star, one her friends, frowned at the girl's vehemence. "Paulina, aren't you taking things a little too far? I mean, she didn't hit you _that_ hard, there isn't even a mark."

"No way! That Smith girl needs to know that no one messes with Paulina Sanchez." The Hispanic girl then turned to Star, "Which is why _you're_ going to steal something of hers for me."

Star's eyes widened at the sheer audacity of the popular girl's demand. "What? But Paulina, I-"

"What's the matter, Star, you don't have the guts? You want to hang with the _losers_ now?" Paulina questioned dangerously.

Star tried to think of reason why she shouldn't go through with the deed, but seeing Paulina's seething glare was enough kowtow her into submission. "No…"

"Good! Then while she's showering, sneak in and take whatever she has away from her, like maybe her glasses or underwear, and then report back to me." ordered Paulina, right before she marched off with the other girls. Star frowned in uncertainty as she turned to complete her task. Little did anyone of them know was that someone had witnessed the entire conversation.

* * *

"That was one heck of a shot, Elsa. I've never seen anyone take down Shallow Queen like that before." chortled Sam.

"Thanks. Although I know I shouldn't say this, but it _did _feel good to knock her off her high horse." The two girls shared a laugh at the thought.

"You've got point there." said Sam, once she had her clothes on. "Well, I'm going to head off to my next class. See you later."

"You too, Sam." Elsa said, giving the Goth a small wave as she walked off.

The locker room was now nearly empty, as some of the girls didn't bother to shower and had already headed to their next class. But Elsa, feeling a little sticky from all of the running and dodging, decided to wash up before her next class. Placing a shower cap on top of her head to keep her hair dry, she got undressed, and placed her clothes in her locker. Resting her glasses on a nearby bench, she stepped into the shower stall and got to work.

At that moment, Star casually walked in as Elsa continued to bathe, the stream of pressurized hot water drowning out her footsteps. She looked around until her eyes landed on the glasses. Remembering Paulina's words, and the veiled threat behind them, she reluctantly grabbed the frames and hurried out of the room. It wasn't long until Elsa finished her shower and began to dry herself off. After quickly putting her casual clothes back on, she looked around for the glasses Anna had given her, only to find that they were gone.

"My glasses! Oh no, where are they? Hello? Has anyone seen my glasses?" She called out, but nobody answered. Even though Elsa didn't really need to wear them, she still felt bad at the thought that she had lost them. They had been a gift from Anna, and she didn't want to tell her that they had been stolen on her first day. Plus, there was the fact that she would have think of a way to explain why she stopped wearing them, if Danny and his friends were to spot her. She tried to search for them with what little time she had before her next class was going to start, but her efforts were proving futile. She was about to give up, when she heard someone coming. Elsa frowned and quickly squinted her eyes, pretending that she was having a hard time seeing.

"I think these are yours." said a feminine voice right in front of her. With little vision she had left, Elsa could vaguely make out an African American girl with black curly hair holding a pair of familiar frames. She gratefully took them and placed them back on her face, glad that she could stop squinting. With her vision "fully restored", Elsa took a good look at the girl before her. She remembered seeing her in gym class, as well as one of her previous classes, but she never really gave her much thought.

"Thank you for returning them. I'd be blind as a bat without my glasses." said Elsa, ignoring the twinge in her gut for lying once again.

"It was no problem." said the girl, with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "Paulina had forced my friend, Star, to take them. I was lucky enough to stop her before she could give them to her _mistress_."

"Tch, I should've known that _Paulina _would try to get back at me for that dodge ball game." glowered Elsa. "Star's the blonde girl with the flower hair clip, and is always hanging out with _that girl_, right?"

"Yup, that's her, alright. But in her defense, Star's not that bad, once you get to know her. I think she's just confused as to whom she should hang out with. I mean, she still spends time with me, and I'm not part of the _in crowd._"

"I find that very hard to believe." The Arendelle princess's tone spoke volumes of her disbelief at the girl's claim. But seeing her somewhat saddened expression, Elsa decided it was best if she changed the subject. "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Elsa Smith." she said, holding out her right hand.

The girl smiled at the gesture, and grasped the offered hand with her own for a small shake. "Valerie Gray. It's nice to meet you, Elsa."

"Oh, so _you're_ Valerie? Danny and his friends mentioned your name at lunch. Plus, I think we share a morning class, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, I _do_ occasionally hang out with those three from time to time. And yeah, I think we both have Lancer's class together." Before another word can be exchanged, the bell rang. "Well, we'd better get going. What do you have next?"

"History." Elsa replied, as she and Valerie made their way out of the locker room and out of the gym.

"Same here. Come on, I can walk you there."

"Thank you." replied Elsa. Despite Paulina's petty act of revenge, things didn't turn out as bad as it could have been; at least the young princess was able to make a new friend from the whole ordeal.


	4. Events Unfold

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**I must admit, I didn't think this story would get so popular. So I want to thank each and every one of you who is loving this story so far. It means a lot to both me and Toa Naruto! ^^**

* * *

The moment she entered the classroom with Valerie, Elsa was quick to notice Sam looking rather annoyed, staring directly at the girl that next to her. The platinum blonde wasn't exactly surprised by the Goth's behavior, as she recalled how coldly Sam acted whenever the African American girl's name was brought up at lunch. The young princess was a bit sad, however, to see that two of her new friends didn't really get along, and wondered if there was any chance that she could help the two girls settle their differences. Perhaps if she told Sam of how Valerie had helped her in the locker room, she'd at least be a little more cordial to her?

She was also relieved to see that Danny and Tucker had her history class as well, and couldn't help but wonder just how many of her classes she shared with them. She really hoped that they all had the last class of the day together, so then she'd at least have something to look forward to during her morning classes. Once again, she had to go through the same mandatory introduction that was necessary for all new students, much to her embarrassment. But this time wasn't as bad as the last few introductions she had that morning. She could see Danny, Tucker, Sam, and even Valerie, giving her friendly smiles to reassure her that she wouldn't ever have to deal with this embarrassing ritual ever again, which was something that she was looking forward to. Once she took her seat near her new friends, the lesson went by without a hitch. She had always liked history, so she didn't have any trouble following the teacher's lecture, and jotting down notes whenever she heard something important. In what seemed like a short while to her, the bell rang, signaling the class's end. As she gathered her possessions and walked out the doorway, she was pleasantly surprised to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker waiting for her.

"We've got to stop meeting each other like this." joked Danny, making the girl giggle. "That makes three classes that we share. So, Elsa, do you know what your last class of the day is? It'd be nice if we could finish this day off with all four of us together."

The disguised princess quickly checked her schedule. "Let's see...its mathematics, with...huh, Lancer, again? That's strange." murmured Elsa, before looking hopefully at her friends. "Do any you have him, too?"

"Actually, yeah, all three of us do, but I'm not exactly looking forward to it." sighed Danny, as the group made their way back to Mr. Lancer's classroom, his sneakered feet dragging across the school's tiled floor despondently.

Danny's sudden bad mood surprised Elsa, making her wonder what was bothering the boy. "Why is that?"

It was Sam who answered the new girl's question. "Danny's worst subject is math, and things aren't off to a good start. He was barely able to pass last year, and this year's material is even harder."

"Way to be supportive, Sam." Tucker droned with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just answering Elsa's question. What, did you want me to lie to her?" The glare Sam shot at Tucker was enough to make the technology-obsessed boy flinch back.

Elsa glanced back at Danny, who just shrugged and tried to smile, but she could tell that he was failing miserably. Just seeing the young Fenton so low made her feel sorry for him. Even though she had only just recently met the teen, Elsa had to admit that she liked it better when he smiled. For some reason she didn't fully understand, just seeing him happy seemed to make her feel happy as well.

"Anyways, Elsa, why were you talking to Valerie?" Sam suddenly asked, breaking the platinum blonde out of her inner musings.

"Oh...that. _Paulina_ had her friend, Star, steal my glasses while I was showering. I was getting desperate to find them before class began, but Valerie managed to get them back for me." said Elsa, as she recalled the events after gym class. Just saying Paulina's name was enough to make her scowl.

"Of course, trust Paulina to try something like that. Looks like _Shallow Queen_ has added you to her hit list. If you want my advice, try to ignore her as best as you can. But knowing Paulina, I'm sure she's going to try to pull something else to get _even_ with you." Sam warned. "And as for Valerie, well, you might want to be careful being around her, too."

"Why? She seemed nice enough." Elsa was rather confused as to why Sam seemed to hold some sort of grudge against the girl.

"Don't mind her, Elsa. She's still ticked that Valerie went out with Danny a while back." answered Tucker, and received yet another harsh elbow to his side from the angry, yet flustered Goth girl. "OW! What was that for?!

Elsa tuned out the rest of the conversation to process what she had just learned. Did Danny really go out with Valerie? She was about to voice the question that was inside her head, but Danny had other plans.

"Oh, man, would you look at the time! Come on, you guys, we'd better hurry and get to class. We wouldn't want Elsa to get detention for being late, now would we?" he said a bit louder than normal, before he grabbed Elsa by the shoulder, and quickly led her to the classroom, with Sam and Tucker following close behind them. As they walked, Elsa idly noticed that Danny's cheeks were slightly blushed, which was all the evidence she needed to confirm that the boy really did go out with Valerie at some point. But that just led to all sorts of questions: How long did the two date? And why did they break up? The young princess merely decided to save her inquires for now; she'd have plenty of time to get her answers later.

Fortunately, the group managed to get to class just seconds before the bell rang. Even though she had seen his name on the schedule, Elsa was still surprised to see that Mr. Lancer was her math teacher. She had already had him for her morning literature class, and despite what most of her classmates thought, she didn't find him all that bad. Sure, his monotone voice had the ability to put just about anyone to sleep, not to mention that he was rather sarcastic at times, but she could see that he genuinely cared about his students. Plus, he was actually the only one of her teachers to give her a short introduction at beginning of his class, as if he could sense her anxiety at being stared at by everyone.

"Good to see you three made it in the nick of time," said the bald teacher as nodded at Danny, Tucker, and Sam, who quickly took their seats. When he saw Elsa, his stern expression softened. "Ah, Miss Smith, it's good to see you again. Since this is the last class of the day, there will be no need for any introductions. You may take your seat wherever you see an empty spot."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer." said Elsa with a bright smile, slightly bowing her head in respect before walking towards where Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting. She counted herself lucky that there was seat empty right by the trio.

"All right, class, let's get started. Before we begin on today's lesson, I'm going to pass out last week's tests. I will say that I was rather surprised to see that no one has failed, so congratulations are in order. But don't think for a second that gives any of you the excuse to slack off in your studies. This week's upcoming test is going to be cumulative of what was covered last week as well as the material that we covered this week. Now it may sound daunting, but I'm sure that if you all pay attention to the lectures, and do the assigned homework, everyone will have no problem passing this test." And with that, Lancer began to hand out the tests to the class. Since Elsa had only just arrived, she just simply watched.

When Danny saw that he had managed to get a B- on his test, he couldn't help but feel relieved that his grade wasn't within the C grade level. His good mood soon took a nosedive, however, when his thoughts were brought back to the upcoming test. Despite all of his hard work, he still wasn't sure if he could pass it. And just by glancing at the day's lesson in the textbook that his class was covering, as well as the additional handout packet, he felt that his chances of passing were drastically dropping. Letting out a quiet groan in frustration, he wondered for the umpteenth time why anyone needed to learn advanced mathematics in the first place.

Elsa, on the other hand, was having a much easier time understanding the lesson. Math wasn't her best subject, but she didn't think that the problems were all that hard. She was practically whizzing through the examples and small quizzes, until she heard an exasperated sigh beside her. She turned toward the source of the noise, and noticed Danny staring intensely at his textbook, frantically gripping at his black hair. She frowned in confusion and leaned over from her desk to see what was causing her friend so much trouble, only to be surprised to see that he was still stuck on the first problem. She quickly sat back in her chair, so as to not bringing unwanted attention to herself, all the while trying to think of a way to help her neighbor. Mr. Lancer, who had been walking down the aisles in case anybody needed help, passed by Danny's desk and noticed his predicament.

"Mr. Fenton, are you having a little trouble with today's lesson?" he asked, making the boy look up with a start, before his expression became despondent.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer, I guess I'm having an off-day today. I just can't seem to understand how to do any of these problems for the life of me."

"Perhaps you may need to pay closer attention to the lectures in class, next time." Lancer quipped, before giving his student a concerned look. "If you are having this much trouble, maybe it would be best if you signed up for the tutorial services that are offered after school?"

"Uh, no, no, I don't think that'll be necessary, Mr. Lancer. I'm sure that I'll be able to understand this stuff on my own if I just spend more time working on this section. A-and besides, I can always ask Jazz for extra help. She's been helping me since the semester started. Well...sort of." Thinking back to his past study sessions with his sister, Danny felt like he was digging himself into a deeper hole. Although Jazz meant well, the way she explained things sometimes left even him even more confused than before.

"I can help." Danny and Lancer turned to where they heard the voice, only to see Elsa, who was suddenly looking very sheepish to have the two males' attention focused on her. "I mean, I have the basics down fairly well, so I can help Danny better understand the lesson, if that's okay with you, Mr. Lancer."

Danny just stared at Elsa in surprise; the girl's kindness simply knew no bounds. Mr. Lancer was the first out of the two to speak up. "Are you sure, Miss Smith? You've only just started attending school here, and I wouldn't want to-"

"No, really, it won't be a problem at all." assured Elsa.

There was a brief pause, before Mr. Lancer sighed. "Very well, Miss Smith, if you insist. All that I can say is that I wish you the best of luck. Teaching advanced mathematics to Mr. Fenton has never been an easy task." he said with a smirk, before he turned and walked back to his desk at the front of the classroom. Normally, the slightly overweight teacher would've been against having someone new take on such an arduous task, but he really couldn't say no to a fairly intelligent student that was eager to help, especially one that was easily becoming one of his favorites.

Now left alone, Danny glanced back at Elsa, looking slightly embarrassed. "I hate to say it, but he's right. My sister, Jazz, is a math genius, and even she couldn't help me all that much." he admitted.

Elsa simply waved off his warning. "Relax, Danny, it'll be fine. Now, let me show you of how to work the first problem."

Tucker and Sam curiously glanced over to see Elsa and Danny's small study session, but since they had their own studies to deal with, they had no choice but to get back to work. For the rest of the class, Elsa explained how to work out the problems in the textbook, and to Danny's surprise, he was actually able to understand the material a lot easier than when Jazz tried to help. He had always thought that he'd never understand math since he was always so terrible at it. And yet, just like in chemistry, Elsa somehow managed break through his anxieties, and help him realize that he wasn't as dumb as he thought.

Finally, the last bell rang, signifying the day's end. "All right, everyone, be prepared for tomorrow's lesson. Your homework will be due at the beginning of class, no excuses." announced Lancer.

Elsa sighed in relief, her first day of school was finally done, and she no longer had to worry about any more embarrassing introductions, or all of the stress that came with making good first impressions at a new school. As she was gathering her books, Danny stayed behind to wait for her.

"I can't thank you enough for all of your help, Elsa. You truly are a life saver." he said, his gratitude clearly evident in his voice.

Elsa just smiled. "It was no big deal, Danny. I'm just glad that I could help."

"I say we all celebrate! You know, for surviving this Monday with our minds intact, as well as Elsa's first day at Casper High?" Tucker suddenly piped up while walking towards them, with Sam following behind him. The tech then whiz turned his attention to Elsa. "So what do you say, you wanna hang out with us at Nasty Burger?"

Elsa blinked in confusion at the absurdity of the name of what she assumed was a restaurant. "_Nasty_... Burger?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to a place that had the word "nasty" in it.

Noticing her somewhat disgusted expression, Tucker couldn't help but laugh. "Relax, the food they serve isn't _really_ nasty, it's actually quite good."

"Yeah, rumor has it that the place was originally called _Tasty_ Burger, but some vandals scratched out the _T _and replaced it with an _N_. And yet for some reason, the owners never bothered with repairing the damage, so the name stuck. Why they would want their restaurant to have the word _nasty_ in it, I'll never know." explained Sam.

Elsa silently cursed her luck. She really wanted to go with her new friends, and the restaurant sounded interesting, but she knew that she had an agreement with her mother to uphold. Ever since she was eight-years-old, she had to go through extensive training sessions to keep her cryokinetic powers under check. Although these exercises mainly consisted of meditation, and practice drills where she actually used her powers, they usually lasted for about an hour. They were frustrating to no ends for the princess, but they were a necessity. When they moved to Amity Park, she and her mother had agreed to schedule her training sessions right after school was let out, but that was without reckoning that she'd actually make friends on her first day, or that they would want to spend time with her after school.

"Well...that does sound great, but-" before she could even finish her sentence, a loud scream echoed in the hallway outside the classroom. Whilst Elsa's attention was focused towards the open doorway, she completely missed the small blue misty vapor that escaped from Danny's mouth. The ghost boy mentally groaned at his luck; so much for having an entire week free of ghost attacks. Tucker and Sam, having seen his ghost sense go off, knew what he had to do. But with Elsa in the same room as them, there was no way that he could go ghost.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble." muttered Elsa, as she rushed to see what had happened.

"Elsa, wait!" called Sam, as she and Tucker hurried after her. Now left alone in the room, Danny could easily go ghost without running the risk of anyone seeing him. But just as he was about to will his transformation to occur, something crashed into him from behind, the force of the impact throwing him out the door. He landed roughly on the floor; his head banging against the hard cold tile, making him cry out and clench his eyes shut as a sharp pain jolted through him. As he finally blinked the spots out of his vision, he saw what had collided with him fly over him: a green vulture ghost with a blue jagged beak, red eyes, and a red fez hat on its head. Just seeing that avian ghost made Danny groan, for whenever there was one vulture ghost up and about, that meant that the other two weren't far behind.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Danny looked to his right to see Elsa and his friends rushing towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Let's just get out of here before that thing comes back!" Quickly getting back on his feet, he ran down the opposite direction his friends were going, prompting them abruptly change directions.

"I _did_ tell you that this place was crawling with ghosts, right?" asked Tucker, offering the new girl a weak smile, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

With the hallways filled with screaming students, Danny was finding it harder and harder to find a good enough spot to discreetly go ghost. As he continued to run, he tried to think of some logical explanation as to why the vulture ghosts were at Casper High. Did Vlad finally get bored and decide to send three of his minions just to give him a hard time? If that was the case, then the old man had certainly accomplished his goal. Finally deciding that he could find a secure place to transform outside, he rushed to keep up with the herd of terrified humans fleeing from the building. Chancing a glance behind him to see if his friends were still behind him, he was horrified to see that Elsa wasn't there. Stopping dead in his tracks, Danny tried to locate her within the sea of panicking teens, but it was no use. Tucker and Sam came up to him moments later, which only seemed to make him even more frantic.

"Where's Elsa?! Did either of you see where she went?!" asked Danny.

"I don't know, man." replied Tucker. "There were so many people separating us that we just assumed she was right behind you." Suddenly, Danny noticed that one of the vulture ghosts was missing, whilst the other two were still flying around, terrorizing his classmates.

"Alright, enough is enough. Cover me!" Danny rushed into the nearby boy's restroom, whilst Tucker and Sam stood in front of the door to block off any students that might try to enter. After a quick cursory glance to make sure that he was indeed alone, he locked himself in a stall, and withdrew the Fenton Thermos that he kept in his backpack, strapping it across his shoulder like a bandoleer. Focusing upon on his powers, he willed the familiar white ring to form over his waist. A second later, the ring split in two, flowing over his body and changing his appearance. His black hair faded to white, his blue eyes changed to a glowing green, and his normal attire became a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. And in the center of the jumpsuit was a ghostly-stylized white _D_ with a black _P_ positioned in the center of the first letter. _Danny Fenton_ was no more, and in his place stood _Danny Phantom_. Not wasting any time, he took to the air and phased through the wall until he was back inside the school's hall. Spotting the aggressors, he quickly flew in front of the two vultures, cutting them off from the teenagers they were terrorizing.

"Yo, Birdbrains, you looking for me?!" he shouted, instantly getting their attention. "Well you guys picked a bad time to show your ugly beaked faces, because I am _not _in the mood. Let me guess, Plasmius sent you?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Or maybe we were simply bored, and wanted to see what it was like to go to high school in this day and age." scoffed one of the vultures, before he and his comrade charged towards the ghost boy.

"Let me save you the trouble. High school is the most mind-numbing and traumatizing experience you can ever imagine, even in the 21st century. You old-timers wouldn't like it." A quick blast of his ghost ray easily sent the two vultures flying back, making them easy pickings for his thermos. But even with two members of the feathered trio neutralized, he still had to find Elsa and the remaining vulture. Taking off in a direction he hoped would the correct one, he hoped that he could find the last ghost, before _it_ found his friend first.

* * *

Elsa was beginning think that purposely staying behind the evacuating teenagers wasn't such a good idea after all. When she saw the vulture ghosts terrorizing the students and faculty, she couldn't deny that she was slightly afraid. But at the same time, she was excited at the possible chance of seeing Danny Phantom. That's why she'd purposely fell back from her friends, so that she could possibly see the fabled ghost boy. She soon realized that she had made a colossal mistake when one of the vulture ghosts spotted her and started to fly towards her. Her survival instincts kicking in, Elsa tore down the hallway, desperately trying to push herself through the "tides" of students running the opposite direction. Elsa was at loss of what to do; she knew she couldn't risk exposing her ice powers with all of these people around her, but she'd have no choice but to defend herself if the ghost were to go on the offensive. Finally breaking through the surging crowd, she turned down an empty corridor, only to see that it led to dead end, much to her dismay. She tried to quickly backtrack towards the hallway, but the vulture ghost moved in front of her, blocking her path. Elsa couldn't help but feel a strong sense of déjà vu about her situation, only instead of two jocks bearing down on her, it was an actual ghost! She tried to put as much distance between her and the vulture ghost with the fez and sunglasses, to the point that she tried to become one with the wall, but it was no use.

"Aw, what's the matter, youngster, you scared? Well, that's just a crying shame, because I haven't done anything _remotely scary_ yet. But don't you worry, I'll soon fix that!" said the vulture, its talons lengthening and sharpening until they resembled small scythes. Elsa remained silent as she glared at the feathered specter, her fingers beginning to twitch. Since there was no one around, she didn't have to hold back on using her powers, even though she didn't know how effective they'd be against something like a ghost. She was about to try and flash freeze the damned thing, when all of the sudden, someone else made their presence known.

"You so much move another inch towards her, and I'll personally turn you into an ectoplasmic feather duster!" Elsa and the vulture looked towards the end of the corridor, the former gasping in surprise at what she saw. There, floating before them was none other than Danny Phantom himself. Just the sight of the ghost boy was enough to prompt the ghostly bird into action, as it rocketed towards the unofficial hero at breakneck speeds. She was afraid that the ghost boy was going to get skewered by the vulture's beak, but to her astonishment, Phantom simply backhanded the bird with a green glowing fist, causing the fez-wearing ghost to crash violently into the wall not unlike a bird flying into a window. Before the vindictive carrion-eater could recover, it was quickly sucked into the strange thermos the ghost boy was carrying. Sighing in relief now that the pest was dealt with, he quickly clasped the lid back on the container, before he turned to look down at Elsa.

"Hey, are you okay? That overgrown pigeon didn't hurt you, did he? " he asked, his tone expressing deep concern for her.

Elsa just couldn't believe what was happening to her. _The_ Danny Phantom, Amity Park's famous ghost boy, whom she and her sister both admired since his first public appearance, had just rescued her from a ghost attack, and was actually _talking _to her. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. She had originally thought that the only way that she or Anna would ever get to see the teenage hero was to catch a small glimpse of him flying by, or maybe a blurry photograph of him fighting ghosts. And yet, here he was, floating right in front of her, in broad daylight. Now that she could get a good glimpse of him, she had to admit that he was a lot more differently in person then on television or the internet; she'd even go as far to say that he looked kind of cute. And on top of that, there was something familiar about him; it was like she had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't remember when, or where.

"Um, hello, miss? Are you okay?"

Realizing that he was still talking to her, Elsa quickly snapped out of her daze. "Oh! Um, y-yes! Yes, I-I am, thanks to you." she stuttered, suddenly feeling very flustered.

"Great, glad to hear that." Suddenly, he looked freaked, as if he had forgotten something important, before he cleared his throat. "I mean, it's good to see that you're safe and sound, citizen. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off." said Danny, his tone sounding more "professional" as he gave her a salute, before he turned to fly away.

Seeing the ghost boy about to leave made Elsa notice the perfect opportunity that was in front of her. She knew that Anna would be disappointed in not personally meeting the ghost boy first, but she figured a decent picture of him would be the next best thing. Acting quickly, she whipped out her cell phone, and activated its camera.

"Hey, Danny Phantom!" she called, getting the ghost boy's attention. When he turned to face her, she snapped the picture, capturing a clear image of him that she quickly saved to her phone. To her surprise, the ghost boy actually looked somewhat upset from her action.

"Please tell me that you're not going to post that on the internet." he pleaded.

Seeing the ghostly hero so distressed over something as simple as a picture made Elsa feel somewhat guilty, as she knew what it was like to have people trying to get a picture of her, regardless of how she felt about it. "Oh, no, don't worry. I'm not going to post this on a blog or anything. My little sister and I are huge fans of yours, and I just thought that she'd like a decent photo of you, instead of the blurry ones we get in magazines. This picture only will remain between Anna and me, I swear."

"You promise?"

Elsa smiled. "Cross my heart, and hope to die." she said, dragging her index finger in an X-pattern over her chest.

Sensing the sincerity in her voice, Danny Phantom's concerned expression was replaced with a more relaxed one. "All right, if you say so. But be sure to tell your sister to be careful around Amity Park, and that she's got good taste in superheroes." The ghost boy gave her a playful wink before he finally flew off and phased through the wall.

Elsa stared at the spot where he once occupied, still coming to grips with what had just happened. She had to look at the picture on her phone for her to finally accept that she wasn't dreaming. Even though it wasn't proper, she couldn't help but cry out in delight for her good fortune; she couldn't wait until she showed the picture to her sister, Anna would go gaga over it. Pocketing her cell phone, she swiftly made her through the deserted hallway back to her locker. Elsa figured that she could get her belongings more quickly since there weren't any people cluttering the narrow path, that way she be able to reunite with her friends quickly before she had to leave for home. She at least wanted to confirm that they were safe and unharmed from the ghost attack.

"Elsa!" shouted someone from behind her. Turning to see who it was, she was surprised to see Danny running towards her, with Tucker and Sam close behind him, all three of them looking extremely worried. "Elsa, there you are! Are you alright?" asked Danny.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." She felt bad for making her first three friends worry about her, but at the same time, her glee from her chance encounter was too much to contain.

"What happened?" inquired Sam, who was looking rather concerned. "The last time we saw you was when you were running with us. You just disappeared, and we couldn't find you anywhere."

"I, uh, accidentally tripped and fell, and before I could try and catch up to you three, one of those vulture ghosts saw me and gave chase. But that's not important right now, you guys are not going to believe what's happened to me!" Elsa took a moment to compose herself before continuing on. "I saw him! I actually _saw _him! _Danny Phantom_ came to save _my life_! He was actually here, in this school, right in front of me! Oh, I can't believe my luck! My first day at a public school, and I got to meet _the_ Danny Phantom right off the bat!" Elsa couldn't keep her giddiness confined any longer at the fact that she finally got to meet her hero. But in her excitement, she failed to catch the anxious glance her friends briefly shared, before they smiled nervously to show their support. As they continued towards each of their respective lockers, Elsa recounted her entire ordeal. Once the group of four made it outside, Sam cleared her throat to get Elsa's attention.

"It's great that you got meet Danny Phantom, Elsa, and we're glad that you're alright, but we were wondering if you were still on for going to Nasty Burger with us." asked the Goth, hoping to steer the conversation away from the ghost boy.

"Oh," Elsa sighed, her expression becoming crestfallen as she recalled the invitation from before. "I'm really sorry, everyone, but I don't think I can go this time. My mother has a strict curfew for my sister and me, and I have get home right away. I would love to go with you three, really I would, but I can't. Perhaps, some other time, if that's okay with you all."

"Aw, man, that sucks." Tucker said, disappointingly.

"I'll say." agreed Sam.

"Are you sure that you can't call her up and ask for an extension or something, just this once? Maybe she'll ease up on you." reasoned Danny, not wanting to give up hope so quickly.

The blonde girl shook her head. "I wish I could, but I already promised her that I'd come right away after school. I'm sorry, but this is an obligation that I can't get out of." Her expression then brightened slightly, as she slowly began to walk away backwards. "But I'll talk to my mother tonight, and see if we can work out a compromise. Goodbye Danny, Tucker, and Sam, and thank you all for making my first day much more enjoyable. It was a pleasure to meet you three." And with that, she quickly turned away and began to make her way back home.

As Danny watched Elsa walk away, he couldn't help but worry about the photo she had taken of him as Danny Phantom. After his encounter with Amorpho, the last thing he wanted was more publicity riding on him. And while he felt like he could trust the platinum blonde, he wasn't sure if her kid sister would be able to fight the urge to share the picture with everyone. But for now, he would just have to trust the new girl's word.

As their new friend was finally out of earshot, Danny turned his attention back to Sam and Tucker. "So, you guys, what do you think of Elsa?"

"Well, she seems nice," started Sam, "but I can't help but think that she's a bit…odd."

"Odd? You think Elsa's odd just because she has a strict curfew? Come on, Sam. That's a little harsh, don't you think?" added Tucker with a shrug. "I personally think she's pretty nice, and that she totally kills at dodge-ball. I mean, did you see how quickly she took out Paulina?"

"No, I mean, it's like she's hiding something. I'm not sure what it is, but I just have this...feeling…that she has some sort of secret that she doesn't want people to know about."

"I don't know, Sam, I have to side with Tucker on this one." countered Danny, as he and his friends walked down the street. "We've only just met her, so we really shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. Besides, it's her first day attending school in America, maybe she's still nervous. I mean, you can't expect someone new to be completely open to people right off the bat, right?"

"If you say so." Although, the boys had a point, Sam still looked set on sticking with her own opinion of Elsa.

"Also, guys, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, something that happened to me before school started. I wanted to tell you at lunch, but I couldn't because Elsa was there." Danny knew he had to bring this up with his closest friends, as they were the only people that he could really talk to about things that dealt with the supernatural. And perhaps they could offer some insight on the strange phenomenon that happened to him.

"What? What is it, dude?" asked Tucker, sounding very curious.

Danny immediately told them everything that happened with Dash that morning, making sure not to leave anything important out. After he had finished, his close friends looked quite puzzled, and somewhat alarmed.

"And you're _sure_ that it wasn't you who made the ice appear? I mean, maybe you just didn't realize what you were doing, like some kind of subconscious reflex." suggested Sam.

Danny shook his head at the thought. "I'm sure, Sam, I would have at least felt _something _if I really did lose control. And besides, I've learned to harness my ice powers just fine."

"One thing's for sure, it couldn't have been Klemper. Although ice manipulation _is _his most notable power, he doesn't really give off the whole _silent protector _vibe, if you know what I mean. " Tucker pointed out.

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the mere thought. "Yeah, I seriously doubt that it was him. He would have shown just himself, and asked either Dash or me if we'd be his friend."

"Then maybe it was one of the Far Frozen? Maybe Frostbite?" asked Sam.

"Nah, that's not really their style. They never venture out of the Ghost Zone to cause havoc in the living world. And besides, if it even _was _a ghost that helped me, my ghost sense didn't detect anything, and it _always_ alerts me whenever another ghost appears."

This just left Sam and Tucker even more confused. "But if it wasn't a ghost, then what created that ice patch?"

Danny simply sighed, as he glanced up at the late afternoon sky, "I don't know, Tucker. I really don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Smith house, Elsa was in her room, doing homework. She was somewhat irked that she was assigned homework on her first day of school, but considering that she had enrolled after the semester had already started, she had somewhat expected that she'd have to figuratively hit the ground running. After she made it back home, greeted her mother and sister, and changed out of her school clothes for an ordinary track suit, she made a beeline to one of the mansion's empty recreation rooms, which she had personally claimed to use her training center. Once inside, she set her digital timer for thirty minutes, and began meditating. In the past, she always hated this part in her training, having to sit still for long periods of time. But as she grew older, she began to like the exercise, as it helped her stay calm and tranquil. After her timer rang, she began the physical half of her training. This usually consisted of several different drills: forming several ice columns of varying heights and widths as fast as she could, coating the floor and walls in a thin sheet of ice, trying to form complex frozen constructs, and finally melting all of the ice without leaving any part of the room wet. All in all, she'd say that her training went well, aside from the fact that she still had trouble forming anything complex with her ice. No matter what she tried, the constructs always looked rough and unfinished.

After a quick shower, and a change into more casual clothes, the family's maid, Lena, told her that dinner was ready. Even though it wasn't that late in the afternoon, the royal family was still getting used to the time zone change. As they ate, the each family member shared how their day went. Anna was the first to go, as she was practically fit to bursting with enthusiasm. The youngest princess had instantly fallen in love with her school, and had already made several new friends. Elsa couldn't help but feel envious of her sister, as she never seemed to have any trouble talking to other people. Aside from having a few teachers that really didn't seem to know much about their subject, her sister really enjoyed her first day.

Their mother was next to share her day. After the girls had left for school, she had decided to explore the city, to see what Amity Park was like firsthand. As she was ordering a small coffee at a café, she happened across one of their new neighbors, an extremely optimistic socialite named Pam Manson. At first, Elsa thought that she was talking about Sam's mother, but the more she heard about the woman, the more it seemed highly unlikely; the woman and Sam sounded like polar opposites. The queen and Mrs. Manson seemed to hit it off quite well, until Amalie made mention of her family moving from Arendelle; _that_ only served to enamor the socialite to her even more, as she bombarded their mother with countless questions about their home. Unfortunately, during their conversation, Mrs. Manson made mention of Amity Park's ghost problems. Fortunately for the two sisters, their mother never asked if they were aware of the city's occasional ghost attacks, but she did let them know that she was going to have "experts" outfit their home with additional security in case a ghost were to find its way to their abode.

Then it was her turn. Although she was careful not to make mention of the ghost attack on her school and her chance meeting of the local ghost boy, Elsa told them everything that she'd encountered, both the good and bad. Anna found her first encounter with Danny to be quite amusing, and had joked about how he came to her rescue like a knight in shining armor, much to Elsa's embarrassment. Her mother, while sorry to hear about her bad experience with bullies, was glad to hear that she was making friends and enjoying her time at Casper High. When Elsa brought up about how she had to decline her friends' invitation to hang out after school, she made sure to ask if there was any chance that she could have her training sessions scheduled at a later time. Her mother agreed, not wanting to impede Elsa's social interactions, and suggested that the session be held at 5:30 from now on, to which the elder princess immediately agreed upon.

After dinner, the two princesses excused themselves to their rooms in order to complete their homework. It was already 6 PM, when she remembered about the picture that she still had saved to her phone. After sending a quick text message to her sister, she waited patiently until she heard Anna's unique five beat knock.

"Come in." she called. The door opened a crack, allowing for Anna's head to peak in.

"You wanted to see me, Elsa?" asked the younger princess.

Elsa smiled warmly at her sister. "Yes, I did. But be sure to close the door tightly, this is something that needs to be kept between us." Anna quickly did what was asked of her, and took a seat on the edge of the bed, with Elsa joining her shortly.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room, you understand?" Seeing Anna nod, she pressed onward. "Alright, there was something that I didn't tell Mother during dinner, because I knew that she'd possibly overreact."

"Did you and this Danny Fenton start some sort of steamy secret relationship?" Anna asked innocently.

Elsa responded by playfully flicking the strawberry blonde's forehead. She never understood how or why her sister liked those trashy soap operas on television. "_No_, Anna, it's nothing like that. But I thought that you _would _want to know that ghosts attacked my school just minutes after the final bell rang."

"What?!" exclaimed Anna, all traces of amusement gone from her voice. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Besides, I'm pretty sure the ghosts couldn't do much harm to anyone. They were just elderly talking vultures with fez hats."

The stunned expression on Anna's face almost made Elsa want to laugh. "Talking…grandpa…ghost vultures…wearing fez hats?"

"Yep. Bet you weren't expecting such ghosts to exist, huh? But it gets even better. One of ghosts chased after me, and had me pinned against the wall, when _it happened_."

"What? What happened next?" begged Anna. The dramatic tension was really getting to her.

Elsa just smiled. "I saw him."

Anna's slack-jawed expression was priceless. The way she tried to find her voice, and how her mouth moved without making a sound, made the cryokinetic princess think of a fish out of water.

"You…you _saw_ him? You really met _Danny Phantom_?!" Elsa simply nodded, only to wince at the intensity of Anna's excited squeal. Oh my god, you are so lucky, Elsa! Quick, tell me everything! What he was like? Did he speak to you? Did you get to see him fight ghosts? How tall was he?"

Elsa chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm; she was always like this whenever they talked about the ghost boy. "Well, let's see. In reverse order: he looked to be about as tall as me; he _did_ fight off the vulture ghost that had cornered me quite easily, in fact it looked as if he had fought that thing several times already; and he _did _ask me if I was okay after he caught the blasted thing in that weird thermos of his. He sounded very nice, like any normal teenager, although he did try to make himself sound like one of those stereotypical superheroes in those comic book movies."

"Ooohhh, I'm so jealous of you, Elsa." groaned Anna. "You got to meet Danny Phantom first! I wish that _I_ could go to Casper High."

"Trust me, little sister, high school isn't as glamorous as you may think it is. You should enjoy your childhood while you're still young, because once you become a teenager, everything changes." Elsa then brought out her telephone, and selected the picture that she'd taken at school. "But I did manage to get you something, since I had a feeling that you'd feel disappointed in not seeing the ghost boy. Did you bring your phone with you?"

Anna took out her cell phone and showed to her sister. "Yeah, but why did you tell me to bring it with me in your text?"

"Because I'm going to send you something that I know you'll like." She pressed the _SEND_ icon on her phone's touch screen, which was quickly followed by a quick beep from Anna's phone, indicating that she'd received a new message. Curious to what Elsa had sent her, Anna nearly dropped her phone in disbelief when she opened the message and saw the picture. She just sat there, gaping at the image of Danny Phantom on her phone's screen, before she suddenly ensnared her older sister in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You're the greatest big sister in the whole world, Elsa! I can't believe that you actually got a good picture of him!" exclaimed Anna.

"I'm glad that you like it." said Elsa, all the while trying to get her sister to ease her grip. "But you have to promise me not to show this to anyone, Anna. He looked very concerned when I took his picture.

Anna released her grip to look her sister in the eye, surprised at what she'd learned about her hero. "Really?"

Elsa nodded. "Who would've thought that Danny Phantom was camera-shy, huh?" she joked, before her tone became serious again. "That's why I had to promise him that this picture would stay between the two of us. Do you understand, Anna? No one else can see this."

Seeing how solemn her sister was being, Anna realized how serious the situation was. Their hero was counting on them to keep their word, and she had no intention of letting him down.

"Don't worry, Elsa, I'll make sure that no one else sees this. It'll be our secret." she said, before she hugged her sister one more time, and walked towards the door. "I should probably get back to my room, I've still got homework to do. But thanks again for the picture, Elsa, you're amazing!"

In a flash, Anna exited the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Elsa alone once again. Elsa smiled as she focused on her own homework once again, glad to have been able to make her sister happy. Despite having only attended public school for one day, the princess somehow knew that her time in Amity Park would be most memorable.


	5. Getting to Know You

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. Toa and I have been super busy. But we are trying our hardest with this story. I'm glad for those who are enjoying it. :3 So here's the next chapter. Don't worry, the relationship between Danny and Elsa will get stronger. We're just taking things slow to make this story believable.**

* * *

After her first day at Casper High, the rest of the school week just seemed to fly by. All in all, Elsa found her experience attending public school quite enjoyable, despite the few close calls she had with Paulina, Dash, and their "friends". Once the _A-listers_ found out that she was hanging out with the _Loser Squad_, they had declared open season on her. In fact, on her second day, the blond jock had tripped the disguised princess as she was making her way to her locker that morning. That day would have been a lot worse if it hadn't been for her friends. They, as well as the school work, helped her distract herself from the antics of the school's bullies.

Elsa absolutely loved her new friends. Sam quickly proved to be most mature member of the group, considering that she was once the only girl of the trio before she had arrived. The Goth acted as a voice of reason for the two boys, and often reeled them in whenever they got caught up in one of their shenanigans. But despite the tough attitude she projected whenever she was around her peers, Sam was always nice to her, and more than willing to give her advice whenever she needed it. Tucker was funny and adorable, in a dorky sort of way. Although he was a bit too flirty with her at the beginning, he soon mellowed out and showed her that he was a really nice guy. He eventually came to like her as a friend, as she did with him.

And _then_, there was Danny. Elsa wasn't sure why, but she felt at ease being around him the most. Even though Tucker was "the funny one" of the group, Danny had this dry wit to him that the techno whiz couldn't match. And the way he that always tried to stay optimistic during the bleakest of times made it quite easy for the princess to warm up to him with each passing day. She was extremely glad to have a friend like him.

But with all of the good in her new life, however, there was one problem that really made her worry: making sure no one knew her most guarded secret. It wasn't the revelation of her royal heritage that worried her, as no one had recognized her as the eldest princess of Arendelle as of yet, but rather her ice powers that _really_ had her on edge at times. Regardless of her constant vigilance, there had been a few slip-ups that nearly exposed her abilities to everyone. She truly wished that she could tell Danny, Tucker, and Sam about her powers, especially after they had invited her to a sleepover at Sam's house, but she was afraid that they'd shun her the moment they knew the truth.

Plus, she knew that she couldn't go the sleepover, no matter how much she really wanted to. Even though her mother had given her permission to stay out longer, she still insisted that Elsa come home as soon as she could. So with a regretful sigh, Elsa had no choice but to decline her friends' invitation, wincing as she saw the looks of disappointment form on her friends' faces.

"Are you sure, Elsa? I mean, it'd be a nice way to just hang out, have fun, and get each to know other better." asked Tucker, with a deep frown.

"And not go through the normal hassle at school, or be limited to just a few hours once it's let out." added Sam, looking equally disappointed as Tucker.

Elsa sighed as she glanced down at the ground. This was _not _how she wanted her Friday to end. Her friends had been showing her around Amity Park once school was done for the day, and had ended the tour at Danny's home/his parents' workshop, when they sprung the sleepover up on her.

"I am so sorry, you guys." she finally said, looking up to glance at the three teenagers she had come to like. "You have all been so kind to me, and I _really _do enjoy spending time with all of you, however I _really _need to be getting home. And besides, I have a ton of homework to do, _thanks to my morning classes_, and I really want to get it done and out of the way as soon as possible."

"Well, all right, if you say so." said Danny, as he idly scratched the back of his neck. "But, you're still welcome to come over if you change your mind."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you so much for understanding. I'll see you guys later!" She waved to the trio as she ran off towards home.

As the young ghost boy waved back to Elsa, he began to think back on all of his experiences with the new girl. He had come to really like Elsa, and he could tell that Tucker and Sam did too, but the Goth still thought something was off with her.

"I'm telling you guys, Elsa is hiding something from us." Sam insisted as she walked into Fenton Works, with Danny and Tucker following behind her.

"How you can be sure of that?" asked Danny, who was still unsure if he wanted to agree with the girl's opinion.

"Think about it for a second. It's like every time we invite her to stay out late, she has to be home at a certain time. Sure, her mom has allowed her to stay out a little later, but it's like she doesn't want Elsa out for too long." she explained, before a new theory crossed her mind. "Either her mother is really abusive, or Elsa is making an excuse just to avoid us."

"I wouldn't go so far as to think that her mom is abusive, but I don't think Elsa is trying to avoid us on purpose." retorted Tucker.

"He has a point, Sam. Elsa seems to like us just fine, I can't remember the last time she's ever wanted to isolate herself from either us or Valerie. Maybe her mom is justoverbearing or something."

"Look, I'm just saying that it's a possibility, Danny. Haven't you noticed how she acts really nervous whenever we ask her something personal, or what her old home was like?"

"Maybe she just prefers to keep things to herself. We've only known her a week, I think she just needs a chance to adapt to life in America. And besides, why are you so hell bent on getting answers out of her?" Danny couldn't help but feel rather annoyed at how persistent Sam was in trying to pry into their new friend's personal life.

Sam just frowned, folding her arms in aggravation. "I just feel like she's hiding something, that's all. I mean, don't get me wrong; she's a nice girl, and I like spending time with her, but it's kind of frustrating that we don't really know much about Elsa, and that she still won't open up to us."

"She probably just needs more time to settle in, I'm sure she'll come around soon enough." Danny replied, as he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate the minor headache he was experiencing. From what he seen from Elsa, he had to admit that Sam did bring up some good points. In the past four days, he was able to notice that Elsa was prone to avoiding anything that dealt with liquids. It was especially apparent during chemistry class, as Elsa was still hesitant towards handling chemicals. Even though Danny was glad that he was able to handle the glass containers without any more trouble, he still wanted to ask her about her possible hydrophobia. But unlike his Goth friend, despite his mild curiosity, Danny respected Elsa's privacy enough not to try and pry into her personal business. After all, he knew all too well about having a secret that had to be kept from nearly everyone around him. But on a separate note, since he hadn't seen Elsa's photo of him anywhere on the news or internet, it was safe to assume that she and her sister kept their promise.

"Yeah, Sam, just give her time. I'm sure once she's more comfortable, we'll be able to ask her anything, just you wait." said Tucker as he draped himself over the living room couch.

Sam sighed, and was about to say something else, when the group heard a faint beeping sound that was steadily getting louder. Suddenly, Danny's parents came barging in, with his father holding a familiar ghost detector in his hand, and his mother wielding a massive bazooka-like weapon.

"Ghost!" shouted Jack Fenton. "There's a ghost in our home! Just wait until-" the large man stopped in the middle of his tirade when he saw who was in the living room. "Oh, it's only Danny, Tucker, and Sam. And just when I thought that this blasted thing was working properly!" The man gave the sensor a few hard swats for its trouble, missing the relieved expressions on the teens' faces.

"Hi, sweetie!" Maddie exclaimed before she rushed over and kissed Danny on the cheek, easily transitioning from the role of ghost hunter to mother in the blink of an eye. "How was school?"

"Uh, great, Mom." answered Danny, trying get his pulse back to normal from the close call he had just avoided. "You know, the same old routine." he finished awkwardly.

"Aww, no ghosts?" asked Jack, his entire frame actually slumping in dismay.

Danny couldn't help but laugh at his father's childlike behavior. "Sorry, Dad, not this time." Ever since those three vultures made their surprise visit to his school, there hadn't been so much a glimpse of another ghost, which was something the ghost boy was grateful of.

"Oh, don't be so upset, dear. Besides, we still have tomorrow's appointment to look forward to, remember?" Maddie reminded her husband, knowing exactly how to make him feel better.

"That's right!" exclaimed Jack, his attitude immediately brightening. "And we still need to pack the RV and go over everything; it wouldn't do us any good to forget something and make us look like fools in front of our customer."

Danny quirked an eyebrow, his curiosity now piqued. "Wait a minute, what customer?"

"You see, Danny, we had gotten a call last Wednesday, from a lady who had just recently moved to Amity Park. She asked if we could come over and help ghost proof her house this upcoming Saturday." his mother answered with a smile.

"You kids wanna come along with us?" Jack offered, making Danny and his friends glance at each other nervously.

"Well, actually, the thing is, we-"

"Great!" interrupted Jack, cutting his son off mid-sentence. "We'll be leaving, bright and early tomorrow morning!" Without waiting to hear any possible protests, the two ghost hunters headed off to prepare for their trip.

"How is it that we always seem to get roped into these sorts of situations?" Sam asked, more to herself than to her friends.

"Well, what I want to know is who asked my parents to install anti-ghost equipment in their home?" Danny added.

* * *

Elsa woke up the next morning, feeling very relaxed. She was glad that she was able to get all of her homework done the night before, which meant that she had the entire weekend all to herself. Although she really wanted to call her friends and see if they wanted to hang out, to make it up to them for leaving them so abruptly, she was worried that they'd would be too busy with plans of their own. And there was always the possibility that they were mad at her for constantly blowing them off.

Figuring that wasting time worrying about "what-if" scenarios wouldn't do her any good, Elsa pulled herself out of bed to get ready for the day. After a quick shower and putting her hair up in its usual prim and proper look, she was just about finished getting dressed in some casual clothes, when she could've sworn that she heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. That confused Elsa to no end, as she didn't remember her mother saying that she had invited anyone over, and she hadn't even told her friends her address.

As she walked past her sister's room to investigate the noise, she heard Anna rushing around, getting dressed; apparently she had heard the doorbell, too. Walking down the stairs towards the front entrance, she passed by a window that was near the door. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Elsa stopped to peek through the window's curtains, and was taken aback at what she saw. There, standing in front of the door, was a large man clad an orange jumpsuit. Next to him was a slender, curvy woman wearing a similar outfit, only it was a lighter shade of blue. Both of them were carrying large boxes of equipment.

"Those must be the ghost experts. Could someone please get the door?" called Amalie from another room of the house. The young princess sighed in relief, realizing that the strange adults were the specialists her mother had asked to come by and install the anti-ghost security systems. She was about to comply with her mother's request, when she suddenly saw something approaching the jumpsuit-clad duo. Taking a second peek, she gasped in shock when she saw her friends approaching, carrying various types of equipment in their arms.

"Oh no! What are they doing here?" she whispered frantically. Then she recalled the tour her friends gave her yesterday, and immediately cursed herself for not catching on sooner; the last stop of her tour was Fenton Works, where Danny made mention that his parents were _ghost hunters_. But despite this late insight, she _really _didn't expect to see all three of her friends to be tagging along with Danny's parents. And then she had another nerve-racking revelation: she didn't have her glasses on. If they saw her without them, they would definitely ask questions; questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet. Without a word, she quickly turned around and rushed up the stairs, just as Anna was walking down them.

"Whoa! Elsa, what's the rush? Where are you going?" she asked, as her sister dashed past her.

"I forgot something important! Could you open the door for them please, Anna?" was Elsa's only reply.

The strawberry blonde just shrugged at her sister's weird behavior, and made her way to the door. Once she opened it, she couldn't help but stare at the two adults standing before her.

"Well, hello there, sweetie, is your mother home?" the woman in the blue jumpsuit asked kindly.

"Um, yeah, she is. Are you two the ghost specialists, by any chance?" Anna asked, blinking in awe at the strangely dressed couple.

"Why, yes we are, little one! We're the best ghost hunters in all of Amity Park. Speaking of which…" the man in orange knelled down to Anna's height and whispered, "...have you seen any ghosts lately?"

Anna giggled. "No, not yet, but I want to!" The young girl then held the door open for them "Come on in!"

Anna just loved meeting new people, regardless of their age or their eccentrics. The way the ghost hunters rushed inside once given permission to enter made her laugh, but she was surprised to see three teenagers, laden with heavy equipment, follow after them at a much slower pace.

"Where can we put all of this stuff?" asked the boy with black hair and blue eyes, his voice hinting that he was almost on the verge of collapsing.

"Oh, uh, any where's fine?" Anna replied with a shrug. She nearly laughed again when she saw the teens, two boys and a girl, let out a sigh of relief as they placed their loads right near the door. The African American boy with the red hat looked as if he had just ran halfway around the world.

"Whew! That is the _last time_ I agree to carry anything for free!" The bespectacled boy declared as he wiped his brow.

"Give me a break, Tucker, you just need more exercise." quipped the Gothic girl in combat boots, as she stretched to get the kinks out of her back.

The boy now identified as Tucker just sent the girl a lidded stare. "Oh really? You actually seem a bit winded yourself, _Sam_. Maybe you're not so physically fit after all."

"Watch it, Techno Boy." warned Sam, shooting Tucker a mild glare.

Anna couldn't stop herself from laughing at the exchange she witnessed, causing the teenagers to turn their attention to her. "You guys are just too funny." she said with a bright smile.

The boy with the black hair looked down at her with an unreadable expression. "Uh, have we met before? You seem awfully familiar." he asked.

Anna shook her head. "I could say the same about you, even though this the first time I've ever seen you, _buster_." Without warning, she rushed up close and peered into the boy's face, her sudden action making the teen to back up a little. "But I will say this: you're actually pretty cute." she added with a playful smile.

"Um…thanks?" answered the older boy, unsure on how to respond to her compliment. Sam, however, frowned at Anna and her forwardness.

"Hey, do you think you be more mindful of his personal space? It's kind of rude to just get in someone's face like that." she asked tersely. Tucker simply looked on sheepishly; watching the Goth act all jealous whenever another girl flirted with Danny was beginning to get really old. Not to mention Anna looked appeared to be a kid. Being jealous of a kid? Really?

Although Anna didn't mind the Goth's ire, she backed away from the boy nonetheless. "Sorry." she apologized, her freckled cheeks a pinch of red.

"Oh, hello there." said Anna's mother, as she walked into room with a smile. "I'm glad that you've managed to find our house. For a second, I was worried that I had given you two bad directions."

"Hello, Mrs. Smith, my name is Maddie Fenton, and this is my husband, Jack. The teens behind me are Danny, our son, and his friends: Sam and Tucker." introduced jumpsuit-clad woman, gesturing to the large man and the teens as she listed each of their names. "We're ready to start installing the anti-ghost security system that you ordered from us."

"Please, call me Amalie, and I honestly can't thank you and your husband enough for coming here so brusquely. When I first heard that ghosts were a common occurrence in Amity Park, I was afraid that my family's safety would be at risk, until I heard about how you two were quite the experts on fighting ghosts.

"You have nothing to worry about, ma'am. We'll make sure your house is well-protected!" said Jack as he enthusiastically shook Amalie's hand.

"That's good to hear." replied Amalie. "But before you install any of this equipment, I was hoping that you could walk me through on how to properly work the system." With that, the woman led the two Fentons down the hallway so that they could talk in private.

Now alone by the door, Danny suddenly came to a realization as he mulled over the last name his mom mentioned. "Hold on…Smith?" He then glanced back at Anna. "You wouldn't happen to have an older sister named Elsa, would you?"

"Yep! Elsa and I are the best of friends!" confirmed Anna.

Everything was quickly starting to make more sense to Danny, especially the strong feeling of déjà vu that he started having when he first met the young girl. Now that he knew that she was related to Elsa, he could see the resemblance between Anna and her sister. But unlike Elsa, who was usually quiet and reserved, Anna was lively and very upbeat.

"Guys!" Danny, Tucker, and Sam glanced up towards the stairwell, and saw Elsa standing at the top. The platinum blonde quickly rushed down to meet them, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "This is certainly a surprise. What are you three doing here? And how exactly did you all find this place?"

"Well, my dad sort of roped my friends and me into helping them install an anti-ghost security system for someone named Smith. If I'd known that they were talking about your mom, I would've called you in advance to warn you that we were coming over. Sorry if we came at a bad time." explained Danny, suddenly feeling embarrassed for just showing up at Elsa's home, out of the blue. But before Elsa could reassure him that she wasn't upset or anything, Anna intervened.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. _You three_ are the friends my sister's been talking about?" Her smile somehow grew even wider and brighter. "It's so nice to finally meet you guys!" In a flash, Elsa's sister immediately began to shake all their hands and introduce herself.

"So _this_ is Anna, huh?" Danny asked with a laugh; the girl just seemed to be teeming with energy.

"I _do _see a resemblance between the two of you, and yet, your personalities are like complete polar opposites." added Tucker, before his eyes widened in sudden realization "So, if this place is your home,…" he glanced at Elsa and Anna, who were both looking a little nervous, "...does this mean that your family is loaded?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip, before she spoke up. "Well..., yeah, I...guess you can say that. Our father works as an ambassador in Arendelle, which is why he isn't here with us. And as you can see, his line of work pays fairly well. I'm really sorry for keeping all this from you three, truly I am, but I was afraid that if everyone knew the truth about my family, they'd only want to be my friend just for the perks and money." Once again, she had to endure that same queasy feeling in her stomach for telling half-truths to her friends. Anna could easily notice Elsa's discomfort, and tried to help her sister sell her explanation.

"You guys won't tell anyone, right? It's really important that no one else knows." she begged with her hands clasped in front of her.

Sam smiled reassuringly. "Hey, don't worry about it, my lips are sealed. Besides, I can empathize with you and your sister's situation; my family is considered to be _well off_, too. I can guarantee you both that I won't say a word."

"Tucker and I won't either. Your secret is safe with all three of us, I promise." added Danny, with Tucker nodding in agreement.

Feeling much better knowing that their secret was safe, Elsa and Anna offered to show the group around the mansion, which the trio eagerly accepted. The sisters showed them a few of the main rooms, like the kitchen and main living room, and even introduced them to their family's maid and butler: Lena and Finn. Throughout the tour, Anna asked the teens all sorts of questions, such as how did they meet, or how did they like the classes they shared.

But when Elsa brought up the specifics of how she first met Danny, which was the first time Tucker and Sam heard anything about it, Anna was smirking quite deviously at the Fenton teen. Even though she had already heard this story, she couldn't pass off the opportunity to tease Elsa some more and of course Danny.

"Wow, Danny! You actually went as far as to goad those bullies into throwing you in that dumpster, just to stop them from picking on Elsa? So I guess, in a way, you're like her knight in shining armor, huh?" she teased, which made her older sister hide her face in her hands, so as to hide her embarrassed blush.

Danny, caught completely off guard by the younger girl's comment, felt his own cheeks flush red from such a comparison. "Well, I...wouldn't put it _that_ way. I mean, brave knights in armor don't get thrown into the trash so easily. I just didn't want your sister to get hurt by some stupid jocks on her first day of school, that's all." he managed to say, despite his own embarrassment. Sam said nothing as she rolled her eyes at the little exchange, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously flare up inside her.

The group was just about to go by the upstairs rooms, when Amalie, Jack, and Maddie suddenly came walking down the hallway, having just finished going over some measurements.

"So as you can see, Amalie, our security system is not only extremely effective against invasive ghosts, but we assure you that it won't cause any harm to you or your children." explained Maddie, as she was analyzing the hallway wall with a scanner.

"Unless you accidentally push the wrong button." added Jack, only to flinch when his wife gave him _that look._

Amalie sighed. "I can only hope so." She then noticed both of her daughters standing with the three teens that came with the Fentons. "Oh, hello girls. It looks like the Fentons and I are going to need the house to be fairly empty in order to properly install this equipment. Why don't the both of you, and your friends, spend the day out in town? I'm sure that there are a few spots that you'd like to explore."

Elsa smiled in delight; her mother had just given her permission to hang out with her friends, and she didn't even have to ask. "Alright, Mother." she said with a nod.

Anna, on the other hand, cheered excitedly. "Sweet! Come on, you guys, we're burning daylight!" In a flash, she rushed by the adults with Elsa, Danny, Tucker, and Sam following behind her at a more casual pace.

"Yep, you and your sister really are polar opposites." said Tucker.

Once they left the Smith household, the group of five found themselves walking about on the streets of Amity Park with no real destination in mind. While Elsa had already seen a few parts of the city, this was the first time Anna had ever been to the downtown area. Being the nice guy that he was, Tucker took it upon himself point out some of his favorite spots for the twelve-year-old girl as they walked. But after the tour began to centralize around his favorite technology stores, Anna quickly got bored, and decided to ask the one question that kept popping into her head.

"So, have any of you guys ever seen Danny Phantom in person?"

Almost instantly, Danny, Tucker, and Sam nearly tripped over their own feet. Elsa easily caught their reactions, noticing that they almost similar to the ones she saw when she first brought up Danny Phantom on her first day of school. She was beginning to wonder why the ghost boy seemed like such a touchy subject for them. Anna, on the other hand, didn't really pay much attention of the trio's somewhat panicked reactions, her curious gaze still focused on the "tour guide".

"Oh, um, yeah, sure! From time to time, I mean, on occasion. I guess you could say that we know him really we-OW!" The boy was rudely silenced by Sam elbowing him hard in the side. "Hey, what was _that _for?!"

"Tucker, for Pete's sake, can you keep your stupid mouth shut about _you know who_?!" she whispered harshly.

"I was just answering her question! And besides, it's not like I was saying _I personally know the true identity of Danny Phantom _or anything!" replied the boy through gritted teeth, before he and Sam realized that Anna was watching them, with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Uh, sorry that you had to see that, Anna. What Tucker meant to say was that we've seen him around town and all over the news that _everyone_ practically knows about him." Sam hastily tried to explain. An awkward silence settled amongst the group as they continued on their way, until the Goth noticed that Anna's gaze kept on switching between her and Tucker. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

The strawberry blonde had the decency to look embarrassed at being caught staring, if the small blush on her cheeks was anything to go by. "Um, Sam, can I ask you a sort of personal question?" she asked.

The Goth simply quirked one of her eyebrows. "Shoot away."

"Uh, is...is there something going on between you and Tucker?"

"Well, we've known each other since middle school, if that's what you're talking about."

"No, I mean, something more...deeper." She winked as she said the last word, hoping that she didn't have to literally spell it out to the older girl.

Immediately, both Sam and Tucker caught on to what Anna was insinuating, which made the two choke on their own words as they tried to answer the girl's question.

"Wh-what?!"

"O-Of all the crazy-"

"Like that would-"

"How could you even come to such a conclusion?"

Anna just smiled innocently, almost a little _too _innocently. "Well, it's just that I read this book about relationships, and it said that sometimes when a girl hits a guy, it means that she likes them; and that the reason she resorts to violence is because she has trouble expressing her emotions. So when I saw you hitting Tucker, Sam, I just assumed..." she left the thought open to interpretation, which only made the aforementioned teens' blushes even worse.

"As if I could ever fall for a guy/girl like him/her!" they both chorused at the same time, before they turned to glare at each other. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Danny and Elsa couldn't help but laugh at their friends' expense, the former appreciating the distraction from their discussion about Danny Phantom. The other teens, on the other hand, didn't find the situation as hilarious as the other two.

"Oh, _ha ha__. Very funny_." droned Tucker.

"Yeah, _real_ mature, you two." added Sam, who was looking quite annoyed.

"Come on, you guys, no need to be so sour." replied Elsa.

"Yeah, she was just asking a question," said Danny wiping away the tear that was in his eye. "And you've got to admit, you two practically walked straight into _that one_." Suddenly, a loud gurgling sound issued from Danny's stomach, making the teen stop in his laughter. Checking his watch, he saw that it was exactly five past noon.

"Huh, we've been out for so long that it's already lunchtime. How about we all head over to Nasty Burger for a bite to eat?" offered the ghost boy.

"Now _there's _a good idea." said Tucker, his bad mood instantly forgotten.

"Sure, why not?" agreed Sam.

Elsa was about to voice her own concord, when she saw the disgusted look on Anna's face.

"_Nasty Burger?_" She then turned to her older sister, as if to confirm that she had indeed heard correctly.

Elsa giggled at Anna's expression, recalling her own reaction when she first heard the restaurant's name. "Don't worry, Anna, their food isn't _really_ bad, I've eaten there a couple of times already. It's just the name of the restaurant." she explained as they walked toward their destination. Anna was relieved to hear that; for a second, she'd actually thought that her sister and her friends were really going to a restaurant where people paid money to eat rancid food.

Once the group entered Nasty Burger, Tucker and Sam went ahead to the cashier to place their usual orders, whilst Elsa and Anna stayed behind to peruse the menu. The cryokinetic princess was about to suggest something to her sister, when she noticed that they weren't alone.

"Having trouble deciding on what to get, Danny?"

The teen just grinned at her. "Nah, I've been here so many times before, that the people working here already know my _usual_.I'm just waiting on you two; today, lunch is on me."

Elsa's eyes widened at her friend's sudden offer. "W-What? Danny, there's no need to do that." She began, but the boy just shook his head.

"I know, but I want to. You bought me lunch last Monday, so the very least that I can do is pay for you and your sister's food. Besides, you girls are still new here. Consider this my treat for lasting an entire week in Amity Park without losing your minds."

"Danny, that's really sweet of you, but I'm perfectly capable of paying for my sister and myself." To prove her point, Elsa went through her hand bag to retrieve her wallet, to show the boy that she did indeed have enough money to cover both her and Anna's meals.

"Uh, Sis? Danny's already placing the order at the front counter." interjected Anna. The platinum blonde's eyes snapped to where the cashier was. Sure enough, there was Danny, talking to the employee working there, idly gesturing to where they were standing. Feeling irked that the boy didn't listen to her, she quickly rushed to the counter in hopes that she could stop Danny before it was too late.

"Danny, what gives? I said that I could pay for my sister and me." she said, sounding a bit annoyed.

The Fenton teen just smiled. "I know, but I wanted to do this regardless. And besides, the order's already in my name, so you girls might as well get whatever you want." Despite Danny's kind offer, Elsa couldn't help but feel awkward with the predicament she was in. She was about further object, until she remembered how she had firmly insisted that Danny accept her help on her first day. She could clearly see the irony of the situation, now that the tables had turned on her. And the disguised princess could tell from the expression on his face that it'd be useless to try and convince him to change his mind.

"You've certainly got one heck of a stubborn streak, don't you, Fenton?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"The same could be said about you, Smith." retorted Danny with a smirk of his own. The two teens entered in a brief stare down, before the Elsa finally relented.

"Oh, alright, if you insist. I guess this makes us even." she said with a small smile.

Anna was positively beaming. "Your friends are just the coolest, Elsa!"

In the end, Anna ordered a burger and a small order of fries, whilst Elsa merely got a small chicken sandwich with a side salad; the eldest princess still wasn't a big fan of fast food. Danny had gotten a simple burger and fries combo meal, so that he could easily cover all three meals. After getting their food, Danny spotted his friends saving them seats at one of their favorite tables. Tucker had gotten several large premium burgers whilst Sam had ordered a salad. Taking their seats, Anna made sure to sit in between Elsa and Danny, before they quickly dug in their meals.

"Thank you for paying for our food, Danny, it was very generous of you." said Elsa, giving him a pleasant smile, all the while missing the small frown Sam gave her.

"Yeah, thanks for lunch, Danny." added Anna, before she took another bite out of her burger; she was _really _gladthat the food didn't live up to the restaurant's name.

"Hey, it was no big deal, _really_." said Danny, bashfully. "I just wanted to repay your kindness, Elsa."

"Well, if it _really _wasn't such a big deal, why didn't you pay for _all of us_, Danny?" teased Tucker, who was already halfway done with his second burger.

Danny just gave his friend a half-lidded stare. "Because with how much _you_ eat, I'd have to sell one of my kidneys to foot the bill." That remark got a few laughs out of the group, even Tucker chuckled at the lighthearted barb towards his eating habits. "Besides, I think that the four of us have something more important to worry about than trying to getting each other to pay for our food."

"Oh, that's right, the history project." said Elsa. "I was actually going to call you three later today about it.

Anna glanced to her sister, confused about what they were talking about. "History project?" she asked, her mouth still full of food.

"Anna, don't talk with your mouth full." reprimanded Elsa, even though she was smiling at her sister. Anna just made a face at her sister playing etiquette tutor, but quickly gulped down her food anyway. "It's just a group project that was assigned in my history class about important historical figures of the world."

"Since all four of us are in the same group, we better talk about who's going to be doing what for the project." Sam then leveled an annoyed look at the teenage boy sitting next to her. "And because our final grade is dependent on group participation, we've all got to help out on this thing. That includes you, too, Tucker, so no slacking off."

"Hey! I always do my fair share of the work!" he said as he waved his hands defensively. "But that also means that you can't play your loud music as we work, either; it's too much of a distraction."

"I think it would be a good idea for us to meet up at the library after school, from now until the project is finally due. I've actually already found some good books there that can really help us out." Elsa spoke up, trying to stop a possible argument between the Goth and computer expert.

Danny just sighed, "That's sounds like a good idea. With this project taking up a large chunk of our final class grade, we really need to pull out all the stops." Suddenly, something wet and sticky slammed into the back of his head, making him grunt in surprise, as well as draw everybody's attention on him

"Danny? Are you okay?" asked Elsa, before she gasped in shock once she noticed what had hit her friend.

"What happened?" piped in Anna, until she saw the offending object stuck to the back of Danny's head. "Is... that a burger?"

With growing disgust, Danny removed the revolting thing from his person, and saw that Anna was indeed correct; it was a burger, a moldy one at that. One that had most likely been in the garbage. The other patrons, witnessing his plight, broke out in a bout of laughter; even the geeks and nerds found his situation hilarious. Feeling both enraged and embarrassed at the same time, he was about to stand up and demand whoever threw the rotten sandwich step forward, when the perpetrator quickly made himself known.

"Hey Fen-_toenail_!" Danny's expression fell quickly as he heard that all-too-familiar voice. _Of course it had to have been him_. Who else could think of such _creative _takes on his last name like "Fen-Toenail"? Sure enough, Dash Baxter came waltzing up to their table, taking a chance to admire his handiwork. "I hope you enjoyed your present, I picked it out _especially_ for you." he said, with an arrogant smirk on his visage.

"Gee, _thanks_, Dash, just what I've always wanted: _more_ garbage in my hair. _How original_." Danny bite back sarcastically, throwing the literal _nasty burger_ on his tray in disgust. "What, are you running out of new material or something?"

Dash just laughed. "Whatever! At least _I'm_ not the one with garbage in my hair. See you around, losers!" And with that he walked off, completely unfazed by the group's glares.

"Who was that jerk?" Anna was absolutely vivid at what she had witnessed, her eyes focused on the back of the muscular blonde's head.

"_That_ was Dash Baxter: Casper High's _big man on campus_, and all-around bully. I have the distinct honor of being one his favorite targets." muttered Danny with a sigh. He stood up to swipe a few napkins from the empty booth across from them, to try and get the grease out of his hair.

"_Really_? Well, I don't approve of him picking on anyone, especially if they're my sister's friends. In fact, I think it's high time that someone teaches him that _you do not throw rotten food at people_!" Anna all but leapt out her seat, grabbed the moldy burger on Danny's tray, and angrily marched towards the blonde jock, who was placing his own order at the front counter. But before she could get any closer to the bully, Elsa rushed up from behind, and grabbed hold of Anna's shoulders, bringing her to an abrupt stop.

"_Don't_, Anna. Fighting back isn't the answer." the platinum blonde tried to reason.

"Oh, come on, Elsa…" began Anna.

"Excuse me, guys, I need to go wash this stuff out before it settles." said Danny as he made his way towards the public bathroom, grumbling about how he wished that he could go one day without having garbage in his hair. The fact that the other patrons were laughing at him as he walked by only made his mood worse.

Anna watched him go before glancing back at Elsa. "But that Dash jerk threw garbage at Danny, and embarrassed him in front of everyone!" she said, looking extremely displeased that her sister was stopping her.

"I know, Anna, I know. I don't like what Dash has done any more than you do, but if you stoop down to his level, it'll only make matters worse, understand?" countered Elsa.

Anna rolled her eyes with a despondent sigh. "Fine, I get it."

"Good." Elsa sighed and released her grip on Anna. She was about to lead her sister back to their table, when the girl suddenly whirled back around and took aim.

"Anna, no!" But before Elsa could stop her, the strawberry blonde chucked the moldy sandwich with all of her might, sending it sailing across the room, where it hit Dash smack dab in the back of his head.

Tucker couldn't help but whistle in amazement at the middle schooler's feat. "Wow, talk about good aim."

"Hey! Who threw this?!" snarled Dash as he turned towards their group.

"And _now_, you've managed to piss him off." Sam sighed, whilst Elsa face palmed in frustration; she should've known that her sister wouldn't have just backed that easily.

Anna smiled weakly at the three teens. "Well, I figured that he wanted it back." was her feeble defense. All of the sudden, her bravado left her as she saw Dash stomping towards her, looking extremely thunderous.

"Did you throw this at me, you little twerp?!" demanded the jock, all the while pointing at the moldy burger on his head.

Before Anna could say a word, Elsa swiftly stepped in front of her sister. "You leave my sister alone Baxter! _I'm_ the one who threw that garbage at you. What's the matter, can't handle a taste of your own medicine?!" she said, glaring straight up at the larger teen. She was normally against actively getting into confrontations, but _no one _threatened her little sister, not without suffering dire consequences.

Dash was momentarily taken back by the girl's ferocity, but his anger quickly returned. "_Is that so_? Well then, _you're_ gonna be the one to pay for this, Pasty Nerd!" the quarterback sneered and began to crack his knuckles. "Even though I never hit girls, I do have _other ways_ of getting back at losers like you and Goth Girl." He began to advance towards the girls menacingly, yet Elsa defiantly stood her ground.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, stopping the bully in his tracks. Everyone began to panic, some fearing that it was a freak earthquake, but no one was prepared to see an elderly woman appear out of thin air, floating a few feet above the ground. The woman's skin had a pale green tint, and her entire body seemed to be translucent. She had red eyes, and was dressed in the uniform of a school cafeteria cook. Everyone in the restaurant was gawking at the specter, and yet she still smiled gently down at the people.

"Hello, dearies, would anyone like some pie?" she asked a kind grandmotherly tone of voice. Despite the absurdity of the situation, a few people actually shook their heads. Seeing them answer in the negative was enough to drive the ghost over the edge, her pleasant demeanor instantly being replaced by more deranged and vindictive one. "**_THEN FEAST ON THIS_!**" With a wave of her hands, scores burgers, hot dogs, and chicken patties rose and spiraled around her, before they were viciously thrown at the people.

A vast majority of the restaurant's occupants, including Dash, ran out screaming in terror, whilst a few unfortunate stragglers where caught in the deceased lunch lady's onslaught. Tucker, Sam, Elsa, and Anna quickly ducked down underneath their table to avoid getting hit by flying food products.

"What is that?" shouted Anna, her turquoise eyes centered on the terrifying spectacle before her.

"A ghost!" was Tucker's short reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was at the sink, washing the moldy burger's residue out of his black hair. As he looked at his slightly damp reflection, that familiar sense of anger once again reared its ugly head within him. He was so sick and tired of people throwing things at him, of being ridiculed by just about everyone. Dash and gang his always used him for the butt of their jokes, and everyone else _always _laughed at him; just thinking about it **_always_**made him so mad! A year ago, he would've just used his ghost powers to exact revenge on his tormentors, but after his encounters with Sidney Poindexter and Pariah Dark, he had since learned to restrict himself to only using his powers against ghosts, as any other extravagant use of his ghostly abilities always seemed to come back and bite him in the ass. He was just about leave when he felt his ghost sense go off, and heard the frightened screaming outside.

"Well, _hello_, misplaced aggression." he whispered and rushed into a stall, counting himself lucky that he was the only one in the room. Without a word, he quickly transformed into Danny Phantom, made himself intangible as well as invisible, and flew back into Nasty Burger's main dining area. Once there, he saw that it was none other than the Lunch Lady Ghost who was making the ruckus, and it looked like she was about because even more havoc, as she began to draw several meat products toward her to create her Meat Monster form.

"**_BURGERS ARE NOT ON THE MENU FOR TODAY!_**" she roared, when all of a sudden, a green ghost ray appeared out of nowhere and vaporized a good portion of the meat before it could envelope her body.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, lady, but last time I checked this place was called Nasty _Burger_, not Nasty _Buffet_." Danny quipped as he made himself visible, appearing a few feet to the lady's left, his arms folded over in front of his chest as he stared down at her.

"**_YOU!_**" snarled the Lunch Lady, her vermillion eyes glaring directly at him.

With a flick of her wrists, a swarm of meat products shot straight towards him. Danny swerved out of the way of the incoming projectiles, and fired another ghost ray back at the vengeful ghost. But the Lunch Lady dodged the ectoplasmic energy beam at the last second, which continued on its path until it blew a sizable hole in the wall it collided with. The ghost boy winced at the sight of the new hole he had inadvertently created. Lately he had been getting accused of thoughtlessly destroying private property by the public, and he had been trying to exercise more restraint when he fought ghosts, so as minimize collateral damage. And after seeing how explosive the _Nasty Sauce_ was, he didn't want to unintentionally destroy the restaurant and kill the few people that were trapped inside.

Of course, that only served to make things harder for Danny, as his enemy had no qualms whatsoever if she leveled the entire building. She sent out another wave of food to overwhelm him, forcing the teen to dip, weave, duck, and dodge in order to avoid being hit; on the more close calls, Danny had to twist and contort his spectral body into odd disfiguring shapes to dodge the projectile meat. But as he continued to evade the Lunch Lady's barrage, he made sure to disintegrate every piece of food that passed by him with his ghost ray, decreasing the amount of weapons she had available.

Meanwhile, underneath the table, the group of four could only watch the ongoing fight above them. Tucker and Sam, however, both knew that their friend needed the Fenton Thermos in order to quickly put a stop to the ghost's anarchy. Unfortunately for him, he had left it in his backpack, which was lying not too far from their position. That left them with the task of thinking up a way of passing the blasted thing to their friend without being noticed. The Smith sisters, on the other hand, were very glad to see the Phantom boy.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it! _It's Danny Phantom_!" Anna shrieked with excitement, her eyes wide with wonder as she watched her ghostly hero in action, fighting against the demented ghost of a meat-obsessed lunch lady.

While she wasn't as vocal in her glee as her sister, Elsa was no less pleased to see the ghost boy again. Only this time, she really _was _worried for him, for his opponent seemed to be a lot more tenacious than the vulture ghosts. With the sisters distracted, Tucker silently slinked off towards his friend's the backpack, whilst Sam stayed behind to make sure neither Elsa nor Anna noticed anything. Once Tucker got to Danny's bag, he stealthily withdrew the Thermos from out of its spot, before kicking it out into the open aisle.

Back in the air, Danny was slowly but surely wearing the Lunch Lady down. His attrition strategy was finally paying off; the more food he destroyed, the more openings the ghost provided. And after a few well-placed ghost rays, she was quickly becoming more and more exhausted. The Fenton teen found it a bit odd that he wasn't having as much trouble fighting this particular ghost, the same one he faced when he first started fighting ghosts. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a welcoming sight: the Fenton Thermos laying on the ground. Noticing his brief distraction, the Lunch Lady sent what remained of her meat supply surging towards him. Seeing the oncoming attack, the ghost boy dove down low, and grabbed hold of the Thermos before he shot right back up in the air. The Lunch Lady, however, had anticipated this, and was hurtling towards him in a last-ditch effort to blindside him. Acting quickly, Danny fired a quick set ectoplasmic beams from his eyes, catching his enemy by surprise, the attack knocking her back higher into the air. By now, the ghost was heavily panting in exhaustion, but her anger still burned strongly.

"**I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU!**" the ghost roared defiantly.

Danny merely sighed. "Then I guess today's just not your lucky day." He quickly took off the Thermos' cap, and fired the capturing beam at her, ensnaring the ghost immediately. She screamed in protest as she tried to force her free, but it was all for naught, as she was quickly pulled into the device.

"_Kitchen's closed_." he muttered aloud, as he reapplied the Thermos' cover. He was about to leave, when he heard a loud squealing sound from underneath the table he and his friends had been sitting at just a few moments ago. Fearing the worse, he landed on the ground a few feet in front of the table.

"Is everyone alright?" he called out. Danny had expected a simple yes or no answer, not for someone to rush out from under the table and nearly knock him off his feet. As he regained his footing, he realized that same someone had latched onto him, and had their arms coiled around his waist.

"I can't believe it! It's you, it really _is_ you!" exclaimed the owner of the voice, which sounded awfully familiar to the ghost boy. Looking down, he saw that the person hugging him had a head of bright strawberry blonde hair, which immediately told him who was hanging onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Anna!" Elsa quickly got out from under the table, and somehow managed to pry her sister off him. "I am so sorry about that. This is Anna, my little sister. She's the one whom I told you about when you rescued me last Monday, remember?" she said, slightly embarrassed with how Anna "introduced" herself.

Danny just smiled cordially at the cryokinetic princess. "Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning her." He then turned his attention to the younger sister. "It's nice to meet you, Anna. You've got quite the strong grip for someone your age."

Hearing her hero actually talking to her had Anna bouncing on her feet in excitement. "That was so cool how you fought that ghost! Can I _please_ get your autograph?" she asked in a rapid pace.

"Uh…well..." But before Danny could properly answer her, he saw that more people were coming back in and were heading towards him, some of them even had their cameras out. "Sorry, Anna, maybe another time. I need to head out, you know, before the paparazzi finds out that I'm here." he said, giving her a rather apologetic smile as he started to float up towards the ceiling.

"Aw…alright." sighed Anna despondently, but all the same, she understood her hero's plight; paparazzi were just too relentless at times.

"Thank you for saving us, Danny Phantom." Elsa added with a gentle smile, as her sister waved to the ghost boy

"Glad to be of service. Take care you two, and welcome to Amity Park!" He said as he waved at the sisters, before he about-faced and flew off, phasing right through the ceiling.

"Wow, I can hardly believe it! We were just saved by Danny Phantom!" Anna then turned to Elsa, her ecstatic smile never leaving her face, "You were right, sis, he really is here!"

"I told you so." laughed Elsa, as she and patted Anna on the head.

Sam and Tucker, who had both been silent throughout the entire conversation, simply stared at the Smith sisters. At first, they were a bit worried when Elsa made mention of how she and Anna were interested in Danny Phantom, and feared that the new girl had ulterior motives. But, considering how excited the two Arendelle sisters were when they saw their friend's alter ego, it was clear that they were just huge fans. Soon enough, more people began to gather back into the restaurant, a few of them discussing the latest appearance of the ghost boy. About a minute later after Phantom's departure, Danny made it back to their position, his hair and part of his shirt damp with water.

"I _thought_ I heard something outside, but I just assumed that it was the people's reactions to another one of Nasty Burger's 80's Night being hosted here." he joked, all the while panicking within his mind. After he had made his grand exit, he had to double back and somehow return the Thermos to his backpack, once he realized that he had taken it with him when he left. The plan seemed simple enough: phase through the ground, sneak back under the table, place the device back in his bag, and then rush back to the bathroom by flying through the ground. But the possibility of someone catching sight of him while he was under the table, or sneaking back into the bathroom, worried him to no end. Now that all of his friends were staring at him, that unease he was feeling seemed to get even worse. "So..., what did I miss?"

It was Anna who spoke up first. "This crazy lunch lady ghost just appeared out of thin air, and started throwing food around, when Danny Phantom came in and saved the day! He was actually here just a few minutes ago!"

"What?! Aw, _man_! You're telling me that I missed seeing the ghost boy, _again_? I mean, first at school, and now here? You and your sister seem to have all the luck!" bemoaned Danny, pretending to be upset, while mentally sighing in relief; it looked like he made a clean getaway after all. "So come on, don't leave me in the dark; tell me everything that happened."

Anna was more than happy to recount what she saw to the teen as their group left Nasty Burger; she even imitated some of the more intense moments of the fight in exaggerated ways. Tucker couldn't help but snicker at the girl's enthusiasm, but was quickly silenced by Sam's hard elbow; the Manson girl was starting to get a little worried about Anna's fascination with her friend's secret identity. Danny, on the other hand, found it amusing that Anna was quite the fan of him; it was certainly a welcome change from when he first made his debut as Danny Phantom. Even when the Smith's home came into view, the middle schooler was still talking about the ghost boy.

"This town is _amazing_, it has its own superhero and everything! Oh, I hope I get to see him again!" declared Anna, too caught up in her happiness that she didn't notice that she was practically skipping.

"All right, Anna, calm down. I know that you're excited that you got to see Danny Phantom. I'm sure we'll see again soon." Elsa said patiently.

"Well, that was been an exciting day, right?" Sam piped in, trying to subtly change the subject.

"I'll say." Agreed Tucker. "It's not every day that you see someone get the drop on Dash." The mention of the quarterback brought a stern look to Elsa's face as she gazed down at her sister, who had the decency to look repentant.

Danny was confused to what his friend was talking about. "Wait, what happened to Dash?"

Tucker laughed as he recalled what had transpired. "You should have seen it, dude. While you were getting cleaned up, Anna decided to pay Dash out, and nailed him in the back of his head with the same burger he threw at you. The look on his face was priceless!"

The thought of little Anna getting revenge on Dash made the Fenton boy laugh out loud, as looked towards the younger Smith sister. "Wow, Anna, you _actually_ managed to hit Dash in the head? Heh, remind me to never get on your bad side; I wish I could've been there to actually see the whole thing go down."

"Yes, she did, even though I _specifically _told her not to." said Anna's older sister.

Anna's downtrodden expression worsened. "But, Elsa, you saw what he did, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I was there. And I also saw how he reacted when that burger hit him; he looked ready to resort to violence. How many times do I have to tell you, Anna? Fighting fire with fire will only get yourself burned."

"Oh, come on, Elsa, don't be too hard on her." said Danny, coming to Anna's defense. "With all of those people around, I'm sure that even a colossal jerk like Dash wouldn't have dared to try anything with her. And besides, considering all of the crap he and his cronies pull on you, me, Tucker, Sam, and everyone else at school, a bully like him deserves a lot more than just a bad burger to the head."

"That still doesn't make retaliating against him acceptable. Would _you _have thrown that garbage at Dash if you were in her place?"

"Well, if my aim was as good as your sister's, and I could've gotten away with it, th-"

"_Danny_!"

"_Okay, okay, _I wouldn't have thrown the garbage at Dash as I am right now, but I'd probably would have if I were Anna's age. I mean, she's still a kid, Elsa; kids rush into situations without thinking about the possible consequences all the time." The frigid look Elsa sent him was enough to make Danny physically flinch. "But, uh, at the same time, you also make fair point." he weakly added. The moment Elsa relented in her stare and turned away, however, Danny gave Anna a playful wink, which made her smile back appreciatively.

As the group walked past the mansion's gates, Sam was quick to notice something. "Huh, it looks like Danny's parents are already done installing the security system."

And sure enough, she was right. Standing outside the front door was Jack and Maddie, looking thoroughly pleased with themselves, and talking to Mrs. Smith.

"There you go, Amalie, your system all set up, and ready for you to deploy at any time. If you just remember the activation procedures we showed you, everything should work just fine. But I suggest that you keep the ghost shield generator on at night, just in case." instructed Maddie, as she shook hands with the disguised queen. "If you need help with anything at all, don't hesitate to call us."

Amalie smiled gratefully at the two ghost hunters. "Thank you both so much for all of your help."

"No problem at all! But a word of advice," Jack leaned over to whisper the next part. But despite his efforts, the kids were still able to hear him clearly, "be on the lookout for the ghost boy, _Danny Phantom_. He's considered to be very dangerous."

"_Ghost boy_?" Amalie repeated, unsure that she had heard correctly.

Maddie nodded. "He may be seen as a hero by some people, but Jack and I know better than to believe all of his hype. There's more to him than meets the eye. All we can say is that you should be extremely careful if you encounter him."

Elsa and Anna shared a concerned glance; Jack and Maddie Fenton seemed like nice people, and yet the girls were surprised to find out that they were among the crowd that didn't like Danny Phantom. Perhaps it was because of their occupation as professional ghost hunters, or there was some other underlying reason, but it just didn't make any sense why they were so biased against their hero. The sisters glanced at Danny, hoping that he could shed some light on the mystery since he was their son, but it was Elsa who noticed that her friend was looking somewhat sad.

"Danny? Is everything alright?" she asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? Um, yeah, I'm...fine, just a little...worn out, I guess." he replied with a shrug. There was something in his tone of voice that made Elsa think that something was bothering him, but she felt that it wasn't any of her business to intrude on personal matters. Their little interaction did, however, bring Maddie's attention to their group.

"Danny! There you are, we were about to call you and your friends to let you know we were done. Hop on in, you three, it's time to go home!" Maddie called, as she and Jack headed for the RV.

"Well this has been fun, hope we can do something like this again in the future. Later, Elsa, and it was nice meeting you, Anna." Tucker said with a smile.

"Yeah, goodbye you two." Sam nodded with a smile of her own, before she and Tucker headed to the RV. That left Danny alone with the two Smith sisters.

"Well, I guess this where we part ways, for now, at least. I really had fun hanging out with you both until, you know, _certain things_ got in the way." Danny then turned to the youngest sister. "It was nice to finally meet you, Anna, and to know that there are Danny Phantom fans outside the U.S."

Anna puffed up her chest with pride. "Hey, it's always nice to meet a fellow _Phan_, and I've never knew anyone who had ghost hunters as parents; _totally cool_!"

Elsa smiled as she watched Danny pat Anna on the head, which in turn made the girl giggle. He then turned to face her. "So, um, I'll text you later today, Elsa. So that we can, you know, maybe come up with a few ideas for our project?" he asked, holding up his phone for emphasis.

Elsa nodded. "Sounds good to me. Goodbye, Danny, and thank you, for everything." She watched as the boy walked off towards the RV, where his parents and friends were waiting. But before he stepped inside the vehicle, Danny stopped to glance back at Elsa, shooting her one last smile, which the she quickly returned.

Anna, who had watching the entire exchange, shifted her gaze from Elsa to Danny and back again, even after he left in his family's RV. Seeing that the smile hadn't left her sister's face, she smirked coyly at Elsa. "Ooohhh…_someone_ is crushing on _someone_." she teased, nudging her sibling in the side.

Jostled out of her reverie, Elsa gasped at her sister's insinuation. "Wh-what? N-No! D-Don't say such nonsense, Anna. I've only known Danny for a week." she denied, despite the fact that her pale cheeks now had a slight pink hue to them. The younger princess' smirk widened; her trap had been sprung perfectly.

"Who said that I was talking about _Danny_?" pressed Anna, making Elsa's blush deepen. "But he is cute, you can't deny _that_." she continued.

"Girls, it's time to come in." called Amalie, making Elsa sigh in relief at the distraction their mother had unintentionally provided. Without a word, she and Anna followed their parent and went inside, with Finn closing the door after them. "So, how was your day?" the queen asked.

"It was totally awesome!" Anna blurted out. "We explored the city, got a bite to eat at Nasty Burger, and we even got to meet-"

Elsa abruptly cleared her throat, cutting Anna off before she could mention the ghost boy. Her sister instantly realized what she almost did, and felt extremely embarrassed; the Fentons had only just warned their mother to be wary of Danny Phantom. She nervously bit her bottom of her lip, unsure of she could recover from her near-blunder.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I didn't quite catch that. _Who _did you meet?"

It was Elsa who answered their mother's question. "Just some other people that go to my school."

"Oh, I see." Answered the queen, before she entered the activation code to the newly installed security system. "Dinner will be ready at five." she added before she walked off to discuss something with Lena. Elsa was about to head off to her training room, when Anna stopped her.

"Elsa?" she began, sounding very remorseful, "I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry."

The platinum blonde was momentarily confused as to what her sister was saying, until she recalled what had just recently happened. "That's okay. Just be more careful when talking about _you-know-who_, in case Mother's around. After what-"

"No, that's not what I meant." interrupted Anna, her gaze centering on the floor. "I mean, back at Nasty Burger, with Dash. I heard what he said to you, and what he was planning on doing. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for making things harder for you at your school."

_That_ made more sense to Elsa, as the bully's threat had been lingering within her mind for quite a while. But seeing her sister looking so guilty made her feel bad for how she acted outside their home. Kneeling down, she place a gentle head atop her sister's head, making Anna look up to her.

"Hey, you let me worry about that. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for being so cross. Danny's right: Dash is a complete jerk; and you're still young, so you're bound to make a few mistakes. Although next time, try to make sure that no one can pin the blame on you, okay?" Surprised by her elder sister's words, Anna's mood quickly brightened as gave her sister a quick hug, before she rushed off to her room; most likely to write about today's events in her diary, if Elsa had to guess.

Now alone, the cryokinetic princess made her way to the training room to begin her daily session. But as she tried to meditate, she found it hard to concentrate. Her day had been amazing, unlike any day she ever had in Arendelle, and she wished that she could experience that same excitement more often. Except with the level of control she currently had over her powers, she didn't see that happening anytime soon. She was all too happy when her time limit for meditation expired, figuring that the practical half of her training would be more productive, but even that proved to be unusually difficult for her. Elsa found her mind preoccupied once again, only this time it was because of Anna's teasing about Danny. Despite her objections, she couldn't bring herself to say that she wasn't starting to feel...something...for the boy. She wasn't sure if these new feelings were strictly platonic or not, as she never really had much experience with relationships, what with her spending most of her life in the royal palace. And on top of that, she had only just met him; she knew that it was foolish to think that a romantic relationship could bloom so quickly. For now, she decided to wait and see if she really did have...deeper...feelings for him, so as not to run the risk of possibly ruining their friendship. But all the same, she was having trouble keeping her thoughts from straying towards Danny; it was little things that really snagged her attention: his blue eyes, his laugh, his smile...

Elsa gasped as she suddenly felt her power surge within her. She tried to contain it, but a large icicle still formed on the ceiling despite her efforts. Luckily, the frozen construct wasn't big enough to cause any damage, and it was easy for her to quickly thaw it. Taking a small break, Elsa tried to even her breathing to get her heart beat back to a normal rate.

"Focus, Elsa." she whispered to herself, her eyes clenched shut, "You need to _focus_."


End file.
